


How Could We Let This Happen?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [82]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Meetings, Food Issues, Forced Vomitting, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, I promise, Identity Issues, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Verstael Besithia, Multi, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Noctis Lucis Caelum Is a Good Bro, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Over His Prompto, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Please read the tags!!!, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto Argentum Will Be Okay, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protective Somnus Lucis Caelum, Protectiveness, Strength, Tears, Things will get better in the end, Uncle Somnus Lucis Caelum, Vomit, Worry, mentions of cloning, mentions of self harm, will power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “Get out of here you fat, dirty, evil Niff!’It was a horrible comment. A stupid, untruthful remark from a bully at school, that should have meant nothing to a 14-year-old Prompto. But it did. The words planted themselves into the back of the fragile boy’s mind and there was nothing that he could do to be rid of such unkind and damaging words.This was where his battle with Anorexia began.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 60
Kudos: 119





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> Please, please, please, please read the tags for this fic. I have been hinting about writing this fic for a while now and it is time to finally write it. 
> 
> I need to address one thing. Anorexia and/or Eating Disorder's, in general, is a very serious topic and unfortunately, it does affect a lot of people. It doesn't matter the age, colour, sexual orientation, gender, ethnicity, nothing. Any illness, whether that be mental or physical, does not differentiate and can affect anyone. Because of that, no case is the same and therefore the way people deal with this condition does vary. 
> 
> When writing this, I am making a promise to all my readers, that I will to be as respectful and true to the realism of this topic as I can be.  
> However, if you don't want to read this. You don't have to. Don't feel like you have too it is just a story in this series that tackles a very hard-hitting subject. But the ending of this story will NOT end in tragedy. Prompto will get the help he needs he just needs to get there first. 
> 
> Anyway, lets start with the story. :)

_**“Get out of here you fat, dirty, evil Niff!’** _

It was a horrible comment. A stupid, untruthful remark from a bully at school, that should have meant nothing to a 14-year-old Prompto. But it did. The words planted themselves into the back of the fragile boy’s mind and there was nothing that he could do to be rid of such unkind and damaging words. 

This was where his battle with Anorexia began. 

When this was first said, Noctis told Prompto to ignore them. That they were only saying that crap to get a reaction out of Prom and none of it was true. Because how could any of those horrible words be true? Prompto did want to believe Noctis. Prom wasn’t evil. He had been told on so many occasions what a sweet kind, caring, innocent boy, he was. The blonde-haired Prince did always try to put others before himself because in his mind that was the right thing to do. Both his dads always told him how proud they were of him and did all they could to show him how much they loved him, Prom so grateful to them. However, the words stuck in Prom’s head and he kept thinking what if the bully was right? Prompto was a Niff. He was more than a Niff, he was a clone created from the most insane Niflheim man living. The most twisted and evil man alive. So, fundamentally speaking the bully was correct. Genetically, he was an evil Niff, who was only in Lucis because the legendary warrior Cor the Immortal decided to abandon a mission to get him out of that lab. Prom was only able to become a member of the royal family because he had been infused with daemon DNA and His Grace Ardyn Lucis Caelum was the only one suitable enough to handle the power that Prompto possessed. 

So if the bully was right about him being an evil Niff… therefore he must have been right about him being fat as well. 

The same day that happened, Prom went home and started looking through his photos. He was determined to prove the bully wrong. He didn’t want to be branded as evil, or fat. He wasn’t any of those things really. Right? Prompto dug through all his old photos and stumbled upon a rare photo of him and Noctis when the Prince’s were eight years old. That was the year the Marilith attacked and Noctis ended up in a wheelchair. In the photo, it was clear as day both Noctis and Prompto were chubby. Noct had gotten a little chubby because he was in a wheelchair and was hardly doing any exercise. But Prompto… in his mind, he had no excuse for getting like that. He had gotten a little chubby because he was worried about Noctis and kept eating to take his mind off his injured friend. At the time Cor and Ardyn took their son’s reaction as justifiable. Because how was an eight-year-old really meant to process what had happened to his best friend? Neither Noct or Prom should have gone through that and within the year Prompto was back at a healthy weight. However, that photo scarred Prompto. Because now he could see that the bully was right. He was fat. He was. The thing was Prom couldn’t change the fact he was from Niflheim, he couldn’t change the circumstances of his birth. But he could change and control his weight. And that was what Prompto Leonis was going to do. 

As two years passed since that day, Prompto had gotten slimmer. A lot slimmer. Too slim. But Prom didn’t see it like that. He kept telling himself he had to be thinner. That he was still too fat and he had to get the weight down. It didn’t matter how much he lost. It could be one ounce, one pound, one stone, it wasn’t enough. Every time Prompto looked in the mirror all he could see was how fat he was. Every time he looked in the mirror still, all he saw was Verstael Besithia looking back at him. Taunting him and telling Prom he was still too fat. Prompto didn’t want to listen but he couldn’t help it.

The sixteen-year-old boy had to feel in control of his weight as he never wanted to be branded as fat again. And as a way of Prom being able to feel in control of himself, he limited the food he ate, how much exercise he did and what he wore. Prompto wanted so desperately to have some control over his life and try to block out the unfortunate early start he had. Block out the pain that Verstael Besithia had inflicted upon him and others around him. Not eating food helped. It helped him. 

Because Prompto didn’t want people to worry about him, because he was fine, completely fine, he started to lie. 

He started to tell a lot of lies. Most of them were about his food. Because Cor and Ardyn had been working into the evenings for the last couple of months it was easy for Prom to lie to them. He would tell them that he had eaten his dinner, washed everything up and put it all away by the time either one of them got back. And at school, Prompto told Noctis that he would have a big dinner when he got home and that he had had an equally massive breakfast. The breakfast part wasn’t a lie. When Prom got back from his run with Cor, the Marshal ensured that the pair of them always had a good breakfast to start the day off with. But what no one was aware of was that Prompto was vomiting it back up when he walked to school. Because Prom couldn’t have those calories in him. He had to expel them. He couldn’t gain any weight. He was trying to lose it not gain it and so far nobody was none the wiser as to what was going on. 

Nothing was going on. Prompto was fine. Completely fine. Nothing was wrong with him. Other than the fact he thought he was fat and needed to lose more weight. But he was fine. 100% fine. So what if he felt cold and was wearing jumpers all the time to keep warm and make sure no one found out what he had been doing. His stomach kept hurting but Prom was fine. Completely fine.

“SUNBEAM!!! I am hommme!!!!” 

Prompto looked at the clock. It was nearly 17:45, Ardyn should not have been back yet. He wasn’t meant to be back for at least another hour and 15 minutes yet. Prompto hadn’t been back long enough for his lies to hold up about eating. Prom shook his head and went downstairs to greet his dad like he always did. 

“Dad? Dad? What are you doing here?” Prom asked, still confused why Ardyn was back so early.

“Oh, I am very happy to see you too my sunbeam.” Ardyn laughed, leaning on the banister. 

“I am happy to see you. Just wondering why you are here? I thought you were meant to be working.” Prom said, rolling his sleeve down. 

“You are correct, I am. However, your father and I have been working endlessly for the past couple of months and I fear we have been neglecting you somewhat. So I told Regis I am spending what time I can with you.” 

“You don’t have to do that. I understand that you and dad are busy.” 

Ardyn shook his head. Prompto was far too sweet. He shouldn’t have to understand it. At least one of his dad’s should be here for when he got back from school. Especially since both he and Cor were aware that something wasn’t right with their son. Prom had been lying about going to lessons, acting out and not wanting hugs as of late. Anyone would put that down to him being a teenager but Prom wasn’t like this. However, Lucis and Niflheim’s war was taking its toll on Regis and both of them needed to work. But now things had died down and Ardyn could ut time and energy in looking after his and Cor’s precious little sunbeam and find out what had been going on with their child. 

Ardyn tapped the banister and continued to talk in an upbeat tone. “Not really an excuse though is it? Anyway, what can I make you for dinner?” 

“Dinner?” 

“Yes. That is what dads are here for. Designed to embarrass you, love you and cook you dinner. What can I make you? Anything you want, you say the word and it is your’s sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled, already walking towards the kitchen knowing that Prom would follow him. 

Prompto felt a lump form in his throat. His anxiety made his hands sweaty. The thought of eating made him sick, especially eating with someone watching him, and because he could not bear the thought of putting food in his mouth he lied again. “That’s the thing I already ate.” 

“Oh. Okay. Umm… what did you have?” Ardyn asked to see if Prom had made him or Cor anything. 

“A sandwich.” Another lie. Prompto hadn’t touched anything since lunch and he had only eaten an apple. 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at his son. “Prompto darling, that is not enough. You should really eat something else.” 

“I am, not, not hungry dad. I had a big lunch at school.” 

“You might be hungry later though, you can always heat it up. It is no trouble it is my job to look after you.” 

“Fine. Pasta and Meatballs? Dad likes them too.” Prom said, just wanting Ardyn to drop the subject. He really did not want to eat. The voice in his head was already telling him what would happen if he did. That everyone would start to see Prom, the way he knew he already looked. The way he looked in the mirror. Fat.

“Good choice.” Ardyn smiled, unfortunately not recognising the inner turmoil that his son was currently going through. 

While Ardyn cooked their dinner, Prompto sat in the kitchen with his dad. He helped him chop the onions up, put the water on for the pasta and lay the table up for the two of them. Cor wasn’t going to be back until a lot later tonight, so they would save him a portion. During the time they cooked and ate dinner, they talked about each other’s day. Prom told Ardyn about how one of the teachers had a paint ballon thrown at her in class and the entire class wasn’t allowed to leave until someone owned up to the prank. The vision made Ardyn laugh and encouraged Prom to tell Cor when he got back. That was simply something Cor could not afford not to hear. Ardyn’s day wasn’t as exciting as his sons. All he did was sit in meeting after meeting, he had to talk to Drautos (which he hated every second of, he really did not like that man) and to put the cherry on top of an already fantastic day he had an argument with Somnus over what a ancient type of cheese was called. The only brightness to his day was seeing Cor at lunch and coming home to see his sunbeam. And as the pair ate, Prompto only had little mouthfuls. He had already explained to Ardyn that he wasn’t hungry so his dad didn’t question what he was doing. A factor that he was so grateful for.

Once they had finished, well Ardyn had finished and Prompto wrapped the remainder of his dinner up and promised his dad he would take it to school with him tomorrow for lunch, Prom tried to escape upstairs. He was getting so anxious. The food he had eaten, he wasn’t in control of that. His dad had made him eat it and he knew if he wasn’t sick it was going to go straight to his stomach. But before he got the chance to go run upstairs to the bathroom, Ardyn’s voice stopped him from leaving the kitchen. 

“Where are you sneaking off too?” 

“I thought I would do some homework.” Prom gave his dad a weak smile, trying to get away quicker. He only had an hour to get rid of it. 

“Could you at least help me with the dishes, please? Your father is already in a mood today, I don’t want to give him another reason to be grumpy.” Ardyn sighed. The immortal daemon may have been a pain to his Marshal and accidentally (on purpose) knocked water all over Cor when they had lunch together. Cor was not too happy about that. 

Prom reluctantly nodded at his dad’s words. The sooner he helped the sooner he could go back upstairs. “Sure.” 

Ardyn washed up, as he could not feel the temperature of the boiling soapy water, while Prompto dried up and put what he could away. But as they did this, Ardyn noticed that his son had gone a little quiet. Because of Prom’s recent behavior, Ardyn became worried. 

“Prompto, are you okay?” Ardyn asked, placing a bowl on the drying rack. 

“I am fine. Why?” Prom asked innocently, quickly wiping the soapy bowl dry with a tea towel. 

“You just seem a little scatty that’s all.” 

“I have a lot of work to do.” Prom muttered, not wanting it to sound like Ardyn was the one putting his studying on hold. 

“I know you do. But I hope that has not forced you to take it upon yourself to stop going to P.E. lessons again.” Ardyn said side-eyeing his son. He better not be skipping that again. 

“No, dad. I am still doing that. Promise.” 

“Good lad.” Ardyn smiled at him. He put a pan into the water and decided to let his son crack on. “I think I can manage the rest by myself if you really must go and do your work.” 

“Thanks dad.” Prom smiled back, putting away the forks they had used before running upstairs. 

He went straight to the bathroom, waited about 30 seconds so Ardyn thought he was only peeing, and then turned on the tap. Prom stuck his fingers down his throat and ejected everything he had eaten less than 40 minutes ago into the toilet. He knew the running water would drown out the sound of his retching and sick hitting the toilet water. And once he was done, Prom flushed the changed, sprayed some air freshener around the room, brushed his teeth, washed his hands and returned to his room.

When he shut his bedroom door, Prom allowed himself to relax. Ardyn hadn’t texted him to ask if he was alright, nor had he come running upstairs. It was okay. Prom was fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

“Prom, mate, that jumper is filthy, give it here I’ll put it in the wash for you.” Cor said, rising from the sofa that he and Ardyn were sitting on. 

Prom looked down at himself. Yeah, there was gravy stains on it from last night’s dinner and a little bit of sick on it. It was time to change it. 

“Let me just get another one on.” Prom smiled, getting off his seat ready to go upstairs.

“You can do that after you give it to me, give it here.” Cor said, holding his hand out. 

“No.” 

Prom said, fear running down his spine. His dads weren’t allowed to see how fat he was getting. They weren’t allowed to know how he was truly feeling about himself. If he took off his jumper in front of them, they would see. They would see the fact he was a fat, dirty, evil Niff that Cor should have never of saved and the pair should never have taken in as their son. Prompto owed them so much that he didn’t want them to worry and he didn’t want them to regret taking him in. However, he knew his reaction would require some explanation. Both his parents had already expressed concern over his recent behavior but again he was fine they shouldn’t worry. And Prom was not going to give them any reason to worry either. 

“I’m just cold that’s all.” Prom tried to explain and hope that was a good enough reason for Cor and Ardyn not to question him. 

“Okay, do you want me to put the heating on then?” Cor asked. He had definitely noticed the way his son reacted but chose to keep it to himself for a moment. Ardyn didn’t say anything either, he just quietly watched knowing that he and Cor had to have another chat about Prom when their boy went upstairs. 

Prom shook his head. “No, it’s fine, don’t want to waste the electricity. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Right.” Cor said watching his son leave. The Marshal let out a deep sigh and turned to face Ardyn. “You’re not cold are you?” 

“I am always cold.” 

“Sorry, I keep forgetting.” 

“My Marshal we have been together for over 20 years. But I am touched you keep seeing me as human.” Ardyn let out a tiny laugh. Being a cold-blooded daemon had it’s disadvantages sometimes. 

Cor sat back down and looked at Ardyn with a hint of worry. Whatever was going on with Prom was not good. The pair hadn’t been able to figure it out. They kept asking him if he was okay, and he told them he was and not to worry about him. 

“Yeah. There is really something not right there.” Cor sighed.

“Well, every time I try and talk to him he shuts me out.” Ardyn said sadly, stroking Cor’s knee to express his empathy towards the situation. 

“Same here. But you know who he doesn’t shut out.”

“Somnus.” Ardyn nodded.

At least his brother was useful for something. He knew in the past if Prom felt he couldn’t talk to either Cor or Ardyn, he went to his uncle Somnus. Cor and Ardyn both hoped that Prom had gone to Somnus because if he had it meant that they could finally get to the bottom of his recent behaviour.

* * *

“Thanks for having me over Noct.” Prom said as the two Princes played on a video game. 

Both Noctis and Prompto liked the fact that Noct now had his own place. It was so that Noctis could have a taste of independence and gain some responsibility but that wasn’t why the pair enjoyed it. They liked it because they could be free and do stuff without any of their parents judging them. However, Noct’s apartment did come at a cost. If Noctis’s grade fell for whatever reason, he was to move back into the Citadel until they were back up to scratch again. Also, Ignis, Gladio and Somnus would all make weekly visits to make sure Noctis was okay. Sometimes, Regis would have a spare hour on an odd evening and Ardyn would teleport him to Noct’s, so father and son could have more time together. Both the King and Prince greatly appreciated their uncle Ardyn for doing that for them.

Tonight the boys, along with Ignis were just enjoying the freedom that they had. 

“Anytime dude. You sure you don’t want any snacks. Ignis tried to recreate the dessert from Tenebrae again. Still not right but it tastes good.” Noct said, trying his hardest not to take his eyes off the TV screen. 

“Thank you, Noct.” Ignis said rolling his eyes.

That’s the thing Prompto did want the treat. He loved Ignis’s cooking. He missed trying it. But… that voice was always there. Always putting him down, always getting him to lie, always listing the many possibilities as to what would happen if he took just one bite. For example, Prompto didn’t think Noct would want to be his friend if he was fat. Well, Prom thought he was fat anyway. But fatter than he already was. Losing Noctis as a friend… it was unthinkable. So no. He couldn’t have just one bite, he couldn’t risk it. 

“Nah, it’s okay. But thanks.” Prom smiled, hiding his thoughts and putting his energy back into trying to beat Noct on this game. However, there was a slight problem, Prom felt so exhausted. More than usual. It felt like all the energy had been sucked out of him and all he wanted to do was go to bed. But umm... He was still okay. He was just stressed, him forcing himself not to eat had nothing to do with this, right? 

“Do you want to go to the arcade tomorrow?” Noct asked abruptly, changing the conversation.

“You two have studying to do.” Ignis said, giving the pair a healthy reminder of the rules of keeping this apartment.

“Come on, Specs. You and Gladio can come with us, it will be a blast and we can stop by the dessert place on the way back.” Noctis moaned, trying to get his point across. 

Prom, as much as he loved the idea of going to the arcade, having dessert afterward… nope. There would be too many questions if he didn’t have anything with them. Prom rubbed the back of his neck and said with caution, backing up Ignis. “I don’t know Noct. We have got to study.” 

“That’s all you do. Come on dude, it will be fun.” 

“That’s if you can convince Gladio to come with you.” Ignis said, sipping his Ebony. 

“He’ll come.” Noctis said with certainty, Gladio owned him for not ratting him out to Clarus anyway. “Or we could always ask your dad really nicely if he could come along, Prom.” Noctis said with a little bit of hope in his voice. He liked spending time with his uncle Ardyn. 

“He’s busy.” Prom yawned. It was only 19:30 he shouldn’t really be this tired. 

“Is everything okay Prompto?” Ignis asked, noticing the yawn too.

“Huh?” 

“Just wondering you seem tired.” 

Ignis said that with care. It wasn’t just the fact Prom was tired. About a year ago Prom would have loved to have whatever treats he made for the pair of the Princes but now… he just didn’t want them. Ignis wasn’t offended or anything he was just concerned in the shift in behavior. 

“Oh yeah. Early start.” Prom smiled brushing it off. 

“You always have an early start.” 

“Better than you, Noct.” 

“Everyone, apart from grandad and dad, are better at waking up than me.” Noctis snorted at himself. His family really did have the strangest sleeping habits. 

“True that.” Prom laughed back.

* * *

Ignis decided he would drive Prompto home an hour later and all Prom wanted was to go to bed. But when he got back, Somnus was there chatting away with his dads and Prom found that a little strange. His dads didn’t ever invite Somnus around unless there was an emergency. There wasn’t one, not that he was aware of anyhow. But because Somnus was here, Prom was denied the chance to sleep. He ended up staying up with Ardyn, Cor, and Somnus had they spoke about anything. It was nice spending time with them, but Prom could hardly focus. His stomach was killing him and his joints were hurting. Prom just needed rest though. It was nothing. Absoult nothing. It had nothing to do with the fact he hadn’t touched a bite to eat today. Nope. But he just felt so weak. 

“Hey, mate. You okay?” Cor asked Prom who was sitting by his feet. Cor lightly tapped Prom on the head to wake him up. That was odd. Prom’s haird felt so wiry. It was usually a lot softer than that. 

“Huh? Yeah, just tired. What time do you want to go running tomorrow?” Prom asked so he could set his alarm. 

“I think you should stay in bed tomorrow morning you look exhausted.”

“No. It’s okay. If I go to bed now, I’ll be fine to wake up.” Prompto yawned out. He needed to go running. He needed to do it because it helped him lose weight. 

Cor shook his head. “No, I’m not going.”

“I’ll go by myself then.” 

“What are you two bickering about?” Ardyn asked, stopping his conversation with Somnus as he heard Prom grumbling.

“Nothing. I am going to bed.” Prom said standing up, not giving anyone a hug because he didn’t do that anymore. “Night.”

“Prom, you need to stay in bed tomorrow.” Cor said after him but he got ignored and Prom left to go to sleep. “See what we mean, Somnus?” 

“He is a teenager. Teenagers act like brats.” Somnus responded he could understand the worry. And maybe this was nothing and Cor and Ardyn were overreacting. But… Somnus knew he was only trying to convince himself that. There was clearly something very wrong with Prom and his nephew had not come to confide in him yet. 

“When was the last time you actually had a child?” Ardyn asked, a little irritated by his brother’s comment. 

“Shut up. All I know is that he has said nothing to me.”

“Nor us.”

“We need to keep an eye on him.” Cor said. He was going to find out what this was. The quicker he got to the bottom of it the better.

He just really hoped Prompto was okay. 


	2. Loathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be a tad darker than the last, but than again this story isn't exactly happy. But I will assure you all again, Prom will gt the help he needs. I promise. 
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy :)

Prom hated it when his dads argued with each other. 

Prompto was happily listening to music when all of a sudden he heard Cor screaming at Ardyn over his headphones. He had no idea what they were arguing about. When they did argue it was only ever over a few possible things. Which were as followed: Somnus, Regis, Lucis, Ardyn’s stupid pranks, Cor’s recklessness or Prom. It was only ever little spats that might last as long as an hour. And they always sorted it out by the time they went to bed so it was never really an issue. But Prom didn’t want to listen to it tonight. He stood up, took his headphones off and opened his door ajar to tell them to knock it off and he soon regretted doing that.

“No good will come out of screaming at me, you know?!” Ardyn shouted back, sounding more irritated than upset. That was something. At least they weren’t upsetting one another. 

“I just don’t know what to do!” 

“And how is shouting at me helping?”

“It’s not!” 

“There you go! Darling, if I knew what was wrong with Prompto, I would have told you by now and at least tried to do something about it.” 

Prom quietly closed the door and sat down on his bed. 

So they were arguing about him…. And they thought that something was wrong with him? There was nothing wrong with him. Prompto felt fine. He was more than fine. Everything was good. That’s when the voice came back. It started telling Prom that his parents knew what he really was. That they somehow figured out he was this fat, disgusting, dirty, evil Niff and that all these baggy jumpers and forcing himself to be sick was a waste of his time. Because his dads hated him. They may not have directly said that, but they said there was something wrong with him. And that meant… he was wrong. Prompto was wrong.

Prom pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his thin frame. He always knew deep down that he was nothing but a burden to them. That he was this thing that made everything wrong in their lives. If they hadn’t adopted him, Cor wouldn’t have been captured a few years ago and tortured because Verstael wouldn’t have wanted to get Prom back. Ardyn wouldn’t be feeling as guilty as he did about having to fight Noctis to the death when the time came. And Cerbie would still be here… poor, poor Cerbie. Small tears ran down Prom’s face as he thought back to all the times that something bad had happened to their family, and his brain started twisting everything. Started telling Prom that he was to blame for all of it and that he was worthless, he was nothing, he was fat and ugly and everything was his fault because he was an evil cloned fat Niff. With a shaky breath, he wiped his nose with his sleeve and he allowed more silent tears to fall. Because Cor and Ardyn didn’t deserve to put up with him. They didn’t need to, or probably wanted to, take him to therapy when he was younger, because it clearly hadn’t worked. Prompto still saw Verstael Besithia every time he looked into a mirror. He still saw himself as broken and useless and fat. Why was he still fat? Why couldn’t he get rid of it?! Why couldn’t he be thinner?! He couldn’t even do that right. He was just a broken, fat, disappointment to his dads and everyone else around him.

Ardyn said the word ‘it’. Was that him calling Prom an ‘It?’ Yeah… that was what Prom was. He was just a thing that had parked it’s self into their lives and they weren’t allowed to get rid of him. 

And if there was one thing that Prom hated more than his dads arguing, it was himself. 

Prompto hated himself and as the broken and shattered tears of helplessness fell from his eyes he lay down on his bed and hugged his Chocobo doll. Salty tears soaked into the doll and that caused Prom to hate himself even more. This was a gift, this was the first toy he had ever gotten. Cor brought it for him on their way to Insomnia after Cor had rescued him from the lab. But in Prom’s mind, Cor should have just left him there. He wouldn’t have been a burden to them for 15 years if Cor grabbed another child or simply carried on with his mission. It was all his fault. All of it. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Prom didn’t see it before but he was slowly starting to see it now. 

Noctis was the same. Ignis was the same. Gladio was the same. Just like his dads, they could all do some much better without him. Noctis could because Prom was never going to be on the same level as him. Prom was always okay with that because he didn’t want Noct’s life and as the years went on, Noct wouldn’t have time for him. Noct would abandon him, get married, become the King, kill his dad and than… be gone. He would vanish and that would be his life over. Noctis didn’t have time for Prompto. Sooner or later the Crowned Prince of Lucis was going to realise this and spend what little time he had left with the people he truly loved. Prompto felt like he was no longer one of those people. As for Ignis… oh Ignis… Prom had had a crush on his best friend’s advisor for a while now. But why would he ever reciprocate those feelings? Why would Ignis even look at him twice? If Prompto was Ignis, he wouldn’t look at him. Who could love someone like him? Who would want to be near someone who was fat and evil, and no matter what they did they couldn’t change that about them. Prompto was a failure and Ignis wouldn’t want to talk to the likes of that. Gladio definitely could do without him being around as well. The young Sheild had one Prince to look after he didn’t need the-tag-along-Prince to try and protect as well. Why would he want to protect him anyway? Prom saw himself as weak, fat, horrible and just overall a burden too all who knew him. When Gladio tried to train him, which he shouldn’t have been doing, Prom always seemed to fail. The Sheild told him to forget about today and focus on the next. But… Prom was finding that increasingly difficult. Because another day would mean sicking up his food so he wouldn’t put any more weight on. Another day would mean keeping out of everyone’s way. Another day would mean keeping his head down and attempt to ignore that voice in his head. Telling him that he was worthless, fat, evil, nasty, that Prompto didn’t deserve what he had, that he needed to be thinner. He had to get thinner and than maybe everyone might start seeing worth in him again. That Cor and Ardyn might start loving him again… they told him every day that they loved him, but they also thought he was wrong. That along with the constant reminder that he was this evil being that was hindering everyone around him because he was clumsy, stupid, fat and worthless, Prom couldn’t take it anymore. 

That’s when the cutting started. 

At first, it was only a few lines on his thighs, to make the pain go away. Physical pain like the one in his stomach and in his joints was a lot more easier to cope with than the one in his head. The one that kept putting him down, pushing him to the floor when he thought for one second he could get up again. Than Prompto realised, just like with his food intake, he could control that pain. And it escalated from there. The worst thing about all of this was that Prompto didn’t care. He felt he deserved to put himself through this pain. So he kept doing it.

That was until one day. 

Prom went into his room after school to find Cor taking his laundry out of his room and that was when the Marshal picked up the bloody shirt Prom had used to soak the blood up with. 

“Dad? What are you doing in my room?” Prom asked, feeling sweat drip down his back. It wasn’t like he cared that Cor knew, but if his dad found out… what would happen if all his theories and the voice was true? That if Cor actually said the words: I don’t care. Prom didn’t want to hear that. 

Cor looked at Prompto with concern as he held the shirt in his hand. “Just getting your laundry. What’s this?” 

“I had a nose bleed last night. I didn’t want to worry you or dad so I didn’t go to the bathroom.” Prom lied, making sure both his sleeves were rolled down. 

“Okay. Next time worry me. There’s a lot of blood here. I wouldn’t have let you gone on the run this morning if I knew this had happened.” Cor said with caution, putting the shirt in the basket. There was a feeling in the Marshal’s chest. He knew he couldn’t ignore it. And it forced him to question his son more. “Prom? How long did your nose bleed last for?” 

“Why?” Prom gulped.

“Because I was thinking that maybe we should get it checked out if it had lasted for any longer than an hour. I don’t want you suffering from them and then you go fainting on me.” Cor said not really showing any emotions. 

“I don’t know how long it lasted for. It was late at night, I didn’t look at my phone I just grabbed what was available to me. And I am fine.” Prom snapped. He didn’t need to go to the doctors. Why would the doctors want to waste their time with him anyway! No one else did! 

“Hey, why are you snapping at me?” Cor questioned, not really sure why Prom was acting so defensive. 

“I am not!” 

“You just did it again.” 

“I want to get my homework done! Can you just get out of my room!” Prom grunted, walking over to his bed and throwing his bag on the floor.

“Prompto. Do not be rude to me. I am only being concerned.” Cor said using a sterner voice that time. What on Eos had happened? Cor’s worries were only growing by the second. 

“I don’t want you to be concerned! I want you to get out of my room!” 

“What so you can lock yourself in here again? Because that is all you have been doing for a while now. I want to understand what is going on.”

“Nothing is going on!” Prom roared. 

The voice in his head told him that Cor didn’t really care. No one really cared about him, not anymore at least. All Prom wanted was to be alone. Be in his room where no one could hate on him right in front of his eyes. Prom already hated himself, no he loathed himself. He didn’t need anyone else watching him feel or doing that to himself. Prom just wanted Cor to leave. He just wanted… he didn’t even know what he wanted anymore... To be thin. That was his primary goal. When he was thinner, people would stop hating him. Maybe he would stop hating himself. But in order for that to happened his dad had to leave his room. 

“Prompto Leonis!” Cor raised his voice in shock more than anything else. Prom had shouted and been blunt with both Cor and Ardyn recently but enough was enough. “Stop being rude to me. I have no idea what is going on but whatever it is, there is no reason for you to be shouting or being rude.”

“Just get out!” 

“No. Not until you explain to me why you are behaving like this! I want to know so I can help you. I am your dad aft...”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Prompto screamed. What? It was true! Prompto was a fucking clone who was just lucky enough to be rescued. Well, Cor shouldn’t have bothered! Cor didn’t love him anyway! Cor thought Prom was wrong! Prom thought the same thing and no one was allowed to be concerned about him. No one! Because he forced Cor the Immortal into a silence Prompto screamed again. “JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Cor didn’t know how to react to that. That deeply hurt and upset him but he knew Prompto was only going to scream and shout at him if he stayed. Cor nodded and left the room shutting the door closed behind him. Not even two seconds later, the door locked and Cor felt his heart sink. That wasn’t normal. That wasn’t Prompto. Prom would never say something so cruel and mean as that, especially not to him. No there was something very wrong. No one could deny that now. And Cor knew that Prom didn’t mean anything he had just said, his son was just upset about something and once things had calmed down, Cor would talk to him later. Cor shook his head and started to walk down the stairs when he saw Ardyn leaning up against the front door. 

“Did you seriously just stand there through all of that?” Cor asked, trying not to let Prom’s words hurt him any more than they already had. 

With a heavy sigh, Ardyn pushed himself away from the door. “Beleive it or not darling, I came back about 30 seconds ago. What happened?” 

That meant Ardyn only heard the last part of their conversation. Great.

“I asked him about a nose bleed.” 

“My Marshal, you know he didn’t mean that.” 

“I know.”

* * *

Prom was having dinner with Noctis tonight. He didn’t want to because he didn’t think Noctis actually wanted him there. But after school, Ignis picked the boys up and cooked them a massive dinner. All Prom did was pick at the food and told them both he felt sick. It looked amazing and Ignis’s cooking never failed to impress, but Prom couldn’t have it. It wouldn’t be right if he did. So instead, he picked at his side salad and sat their quietly as Noct and Ignis finished their dinner. After dinner, Prom excused himself to the bathroom leaving Noct and Ignis to talk. Ignis was glad he got a chance to talk to Noctis on his own because he felt he needed to express his concerns about the not so sunny sunbeam prince to Noct. 

“Noct? Does Prom seem different to you?”

“A bit. But he doesn’t want to talk to me about it. He keeps saying he is fine.” Noct shrugged. 

The Crowned Prince could not deny something was wrong. He wanted to talk to Regis about it but Noct didn’t know if Prom would get offended if Noctis started to talk to others about Prom behind his back. It would all be with the best intentions… but it didn’t feel right to do that. 

“I don’t think he is Noct. I am very worried about him.” 

“Me too.” 

“Where has he gone anyway?” 

“Bathroom. Wanted to have a shower. Don’t ask me why. I just want him to be happy.” 

That was the thing, Noctis had noticed that Prompto wasn’t his happy normal self as of late. So anything Noct could do to put a smile back on his best friends face again, he gladly would do it. And apparently, that consisted of letting him use his shower. 

The hot water was splashing against the wall as Prom finished emptying his stomach out. He hated the taste, he had never liked the taste of sick. But now, Prom was finding it hard to even keep something as low in calories as salad down. He was finding it hard to put anything in his mouth and the thought of doing it made him feel unsettled and almost scared. He was scared of eating. Prom wiped his mouth clean and took his clothes off to get into the shower. When he caught a glance of himself in the mirror tears started falling from his eyes again. Because he absolutely hated the way he looked. He loathed the way he looked and the way he felt and it wasn’t going away. For Prompto could see the fat clinging on to him and refusing to let go. He could see the man that hurt him and his dad laughing at him and torturing him. He could see the tears rushing down his face as he wallowed in self-hatred of his fat body and scarred skin. He was truly nothing. Truly, truly, nothing. 

That wasn’t the truth though. None of it was true. Prom was too skinny. His hair had become brittle and his thighs were plastered in cuts. His knuckles had cuts on them too. That was where he kept forcing his fingers down his throat to make himself vomit. His knuckles kept scraping against his discoloured teeth and it was tearing apart his now cracking skin on his hands. He was pale and exhausted. His ribs were very visible and poor, poor Prom still could not see the damage he was doing to himself. He just couldn’t see it.

* * *

“We shouldn’t go.” Cor said bluntly wanting to unpack everything. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Somnus said before his brother-in-law had a chance to get to his or Ardyn’s suitcases. “You booked this months ago.” 

“Yes, but Prom wasn’t behaving like this months ago.” Ardyn muttered rubbing his face. 

A couple of months ago, Cor and Ardyn decided that they would pick a random weekend and just go somewhere. They hadn’t really had a proper holiday where it was just the two of them for a while now and they thought it would be nice for them and nice for Prom as it would allow him to have a bit of independence. But now… the pair of them were very reluctant to leave. They could tell that there was something troubling their son. He was withdrawing himself from them and when he came back from school he barely said a word to them. Prom just sat in his room, doing gods know what, and only came downstairs to eat and go for a run in the morning. That wasn’t their sunbeam. And quite frankly the thought of leaving, made the pair feel sick. What if Prom really needed them and they weren’t there to support him. Cor and Ardyn had been umming and ahhing about leaving for a few weeks. They just didn’t know what to do. 

Somnus shook his head. “I have already said I will stop by every now and again. It will be okay. When was the last time you two had some time to yourselves?” 

“That’s not the point brother.” 

“Somnus we do appreciate you offering to do that, but maybe it will be easier if we don’t go.” Cor could feel protectiveness bubbling away in his gut and the thought of leaving right now… It was nearly unbearable. 

“Have you asked Prom what he thinks of this?” Somnus asked, just wanting them to leave already. They were going to go anyway, there was no point sitting here talking about it. 

“Asked me what?” 

“Hello, Sunbeam!” Ardyn said in a high pitched tone as his darling baby boy entered the living room. 

The immortal daemon was just as concerned about leaving Prom here as his Marshal was. It wasn’t just Ardyn and Cor who didn’t want to leave. The daemons in his head kept telling Ardyn that he had to stay. That he had to be here to check if Prom was okay. Usually, the monsters in his head didn’t care all that much and when they did, Ardyn felt inclined to listen to them.

“Hey, I thought you were leaving today.” Prom said putting on a fake smile. 

“You see Sunbeam, we have been thinking that maybe it is better that we stay here.” 

“No, you have to go. You were both really looking forward to this.” Prompto protested against his father’s words. 

Prom already felt like such a burden to Cor and Ardyn and if they stayed here because of him… he would only be ruining something else for them. Prom honestly, didn’t want to give them, or anyone else, another reason to hate him. And the teenage Prince knew how excited the pair had been about this trip. Ardyn kept writing how many days they had left to go on the calendar before they left and Cor kept going back over their packing to check they had everything they needed. They deserved these three days away. And it would mean they would have a break from him. Prom thought that was what they probably wanted anyway. 

“See he wants you to go.” Somnus commented, silently thanking Prom for supporting him on this. Anyway, Prom would be fine. Cor and Ardyn were just worrying too much. 

“Shut up Somnus.” Ardyn snapped. 

Cor bit his lip and let out a sigh. “Mate, we would like to spend the time off we have with you.” 

The voice in Prom’s head came back and told him Cor was lying. However, Prompto didn’t need that voice to tell him that anymore. He had already convinced himself that everyone hated him. 

Prom rubbed his aching elbow and refused their offer. “Yeah, but when do you two just get to be together now? You don’t and honestly, it is fine. I can look after myself.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, yeah, go. Have fun.” 

This was so hard. The parental and protective side of them was telling them to stay put and just spend the time they could with their precious son. But their brain was telling them it was only going to be for three days. Three days and then they would be back at home and be with Prom again. Also, he was a teenager and he needed the space to himself. However, because Ardyn was still so worried and concerned he wasn’t going to leave Prom here on his own. 

“Only on one condition mister. That is if Somnus stays with you.” 

“I am sixteen I can look after myself.” Prom shook his head very annoyed his dad had said that. Because they promised him when they booked this getaway Prom could be here on his own! This wasn’t fair that they were going back on their word! So not only did they hate him, they didn’t trust him either! Well, this was fucking great!

“And your father is over two thousand years old, and he still needs a babysitter.” Somnus laughed. 

“You are so funny.” 

“Well if Somnus doesn’t stay, we aren’t going.” Cor said sternly, very grateful that Ardyn had come up with that idea on the spot. 

Somnus originally was only meant to give Prom a call or pop in to check he hadn’t fallen down the stairs or something dangerous like that. But it gave the Marshal a sense of relief that someone was going to be in the house with their Prompto and be keeping an eye on him while they were away. Somnus didn’t seem opposed to the idea either. Okay. Okay, maybe they could go. Somnus would never let anything bad happened to Prompto, so everything was good. 

Because Prom just wanted them to leave he decided not to fight. “Okay. Fine.” 

“Don’t look so disappointed buddy. I will be asleep most of the time anyway.” Somnus assured his nephew, now finally being able to see what he couldn’t before. Prom always wanted to spend more time with him, so why all of a sudden didn’t he want to now. 

“See you will basically have the place to yourself anyway.” Ardyn laughed, opening out his arms towards his son, hoping that this time Prom might give him a hug. Even if it was a little one. “Now, do I get a hug before we go, or is hugging your dada not cool anymore?” 

“Not cool dad.” Prom rolled his eyes, very grateful that Ardyn was now asking him instead of pouncing on him with unwanted hugs. 

“Just look after yourselves. Love you mate.” Cor smiled, handing his bag over to Ardyn to put in his armiger. But everything was going to be okay. Because Somnus was going to look after his son. 

“I love you both too.” Prom gave them a weak smile. He loved them but he still thought that they were lying to him. 

Ardyn teleported himself and Cor away to where they needed to be, leaving Somnus and Prom in the front room. Prompto was going to take this as his opportunity to escape and let his uncle have a nap and he thought his uncle would appreciate that. But no. Apparently not. 

“So buddy, do you want to play a game? I could throw things at you and you could catch them with your powers.” Somnus smiled. He just had a feeling that Prom could do with some cheering up and he always liked doing this when it was just the two of them.

“Not allowed to do that.” Prom said lowly.

“When has that ever stopped you before?” 

“My dads won’t like it if they find out I have been using my powers when there isn’t an emergency.” 

“Do you really think I am going to tell them? It will be fun.” Somnus said, continuing to encourage his nephew to break the rules.

Prom had already had enough of being social today. All he wanted was to have some space but he knew Somnus wasn’t going to let this drop. The blonde prince slowly nodded and got into position. Prompto watched as his uncle got a ball out of his armiger and walked to the other side of the living room. Somnus never said when he was going to throw the item at his nephew he just did it and every time, Prom would be able to freeze the object in place for a few seconds. However, this time would be different. 

As the object came hurtling towards him, Prom held his hand out expecting the item to stop but it didn’t. The ball hit Prom in the chest and it left Prompto confused and shocked as the boy fell backward when the ball hit his chest. It hurt, more than it should have but Prom wasn’t focusing on the pain. He was just really confused. Because Prom had always, always, always, without fail, been able to do that before. So, why didn’t it work? Why couldn’t he freeze it in mid-air? Why could he use his daemonic powers?

“Oh, my Gods Prompto! I am really sorry buddy, are you okay?” Somnus asked in a panic. Ardyn had only left a few minutes ago and already he had winded his son. His brother was going to kill him.

“Nah, I am fine.” Prom said a little worried and breathless. Why couldn’t he do that? 

“Do would want a drink or some ice for your chest. I am really sorry.” 

“It’s okay Som. I am just going to have a lie-down.” 

Prompto went upstairs, locked his door, picked up his Chocobo doll and placed it on his desk. Prompto then reached out his hand and tried to levitate his toy but the thing would not budge. So Prompto tried again on his pencil case and he couldn’t move that object either. 

What? 

Why couldn’t he use his powers anymore? What was wrong with him? 

No! Nothing was wrong with him! He was fine! Completely fine!


	3. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to click....
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The moment His Grace and the Marshal got to the hotel they wanted to leave again. They checked in, got into the room and before Ardyn even had a chance to get anything out of his armiger Cor said with clear panic in his voice.

“This doesn’t feel right.” 

Ardyn took hold of Cor’s upper arms and rubbed them gently. “I know, my darling. Do you want to go back?” 

“I think we should.” 

“So do I... “ 

PING! 

Ardyn was stopped mid-sentence by his phone. He got the retching thing from out of his pocket, in Ardyn’s personal opinion the youth of today relied too much on phones, and he read out loud who his text was from. “It’s from Prom.” 

“Is he okay?” Cor felt his heart skip a beat. They were gone for literally 10 minutes! Cor was going to kill Somnus if anything had happened.

“Yes. Just texted to say ‘have a great time and he’ll see us soon’.” Ardyn smiled as he quickly replied and put his phone away. Yes, he and Cor were very concerned about their sunbeam but that text had at least settle some of his worries. Prom did say he wanted them to have fun and enjoy themselves, and to be honest no matter where they were, they were always going to worry about Prompto. To both of them, he was the most important thing in the whole entire world and that was never going to change. And Somnus was looking after him. Prompto was going to be okay… Ardyn turned to Cor as he was slowly beginning to change his mind about going home. “He’ll be fine, right?” 

“Somnus is with him. I am sure he will be.” Cor nodded. 

Like his husband, Prom’s text had calmed Cor down. Maybe if they took it day by day and if tomorrow evening they still felt the same, they could go home. That way they could spend time together and still make sure that Prom was alright. 

Cor might also give Clarus a call and get him to check on Prom. Just to be safe.

* * *

Somnus yawned as he heard the front door shut and lock. The King rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning, it was too early for the former King to be awake. Somnus rubbed his tired eyes and sat up on the sofa waiting to see if he could hear any other movement. The only person that could have come through the door was Prompto and Somnus thought his nephew was crazy going on a run at this hour. 

“Buddy, whereabouts did you go?” Somnus called out, finding the will power to actually move. He was meant to look after his nephew not sleeping all day. No matter how tempering the latter may be.

“Out on a run.” Prom said flatly, a little annoyed he had woken his uncle up. It was Saturday and Prom wanted at least the morning to himself if nothing else. 

“You and your dad are insane going for runs this early, the last time I woke up this early, you and Noctis were still in nappies. What do you want for breakfast?” Somnus laughed with his speech turning into a massive yawn. 

“I had some before I left.” Prom lied, walking up the stairs trying to flee to the safety of his room. 

The young Prince just hoped that his stomach did not rumble and give away his lie. Prompto hadn’t eaten in so long now and no matter what pain he was feeling, he simply was not going to eat. He couldn’t. Not if he wanted everyone to like him again. Not if he wanted to be thinner. And no one could make him either. With his shoes in hand, he carried on up the stairs hoping his uncle wouldn’t speak to him again. But then again, why would the Founder King of Lucis even bother wanting to be here? Why would he want to put up with this being that was created with the sole purpose of destroying everything he had built over the last 2000 years. So yeah, not only did his dads and friends hate him. All of his uncles did too. Especially Somnus, because why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he…

“Right, okay. As I am up, do you want to do anything?” Somnus questioned, hoping his nephew would pause just for one moment before hiding away in his room again. Because Somnus couldn’t exactly look after Prom if he was couped up all day now could he?

“No.” 

“Look I am sorry for throwing the ball at you yesterday.” 

“It’s not about that. I would prefer to be on my own.” 

“Well, I am in the living room if you need me.” 

“Thanks.” Prom muttered, before going into his room and closing the door, shutting himself from the outside world.

Prompto sat down on the floor and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He actually didn’t want his dads to leave. He didn’t want them to leave him here all on his own. Prom wanted to be near them, hug them, tell them that he was sorry for being fat and disgusting and he only wanted them to love him again. Maybe if he explained, said sorry they might just do that? Maybe? And because they weren’t here Prompto felt so alone. He kept his phone on him in case they called or texted because he did want to hear from them. But as every second passed without them near Prom felt so closed off from the rest of his family and the world and he didn’t know who he was anymore. Was he the son of Cor the Immortal and the Adagium? No, they hated him and they deserved so much better than he. Was he the nephew of the great and powerful Kings of Lucis and the CXIII King’s Shield? No. They all thought he was a threat and a danger to their grand/children. He wasn’t loved by them either nor would they want to be put up with him when Cor and Ardyn finally told them that they no longer loved him. Was he friends with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio? Probably not for much longer. All of them were so much more important than he. They had such big roles to play in the future of this world and what was Prom? A clone designed to end their existence. One day they would realise that and want nothing to do with him.

That meant Prom was all alone. He was on his own and that was how the very scared and depressed boy felt. That nobody cared and no one loved him. He was just a dark and wrong being that deserved to have no one to protect or look after him. Even his once blue eyes had now darkened and shown him for the monster he truly was. All monsters deserved to be on their own. So, therefore, Prompto did too. Or, what his barcode on his wrist say?

Unit 05953234. 

That was who he was. And he was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Prompto hadn’t replied to him all morning. They were meant to be going to that mini-golf course thing with Gladio and Ignis this afternoon but Noctis had heard nothing from his best friend. Even though Noctis had said he didn’t want to talk about Prom behind his back he was too concerned now and he had to talk to someone about Prom’s odd behaviour. Noct had to know if others were seeing what he was seeing and maybe they could help Prom with whatever was going on. Noctis would have gone straight to Ardyn with this but he wasn’t here. So the only other person, other than Ardyn and Cor, who Noct would want to talk about Prom too was his dad. Noctis just hoped that Regis wasn’t busy. 

Noctis knocked on his dad’s office door and walked in. “Dad?” 

As soon as Regis heard his son’s voice, the King developed a massive smile and he put down whatever he should have been doing and placed all his attention on his only child. “Noctis! I wasn’t expecting to see you until later. How are you son?” 

“Worried. Dad, I am really worried.” 

“Worried? Oh, Come here.” Regis said, now also feeling worried, gesturing for Noctis to come and sit on the sofa that he had now moved too. Once the King and Prince were sat on the sofa, Regis put a comforting arm around Noct and asked carefully. “What are you worried about?” 

Noct shuffled closer to his dad and explained. “Prom. I think I have upset him. But I don’t know what I have done. He won’t answer my calls or my texts.”

“Okay. Don’t panic. I am sure he is alright.” Regis assured his son, hearing nothing but worry and concern plastering Noct’s voice. 

The King was now very concerned. Cor had come to both him and Clarus about Prom’s recent behaviour and they did what they could to lessen their little brother’s worries. If Regis was honest, he simply thought Prom acting out of character was Prom absorbing Ardyn’s and Cor’s personality and acting as they would. Prompto was certainly displaying some characteristics that Cor had when he was 13-years-old. But now seeing his own son clearly distressed and struggling with whatever was going on with Prom, Regis could not put it down to that. And Regis’s worried only heightened for his sunshine nephew as Noct dived deeper into the situation. 

“No dad he isn’t. He’s been acting weird for months.” 

“Cor did mention something about this.” 

“What? What is Prom okay?!” Noctis said in a fluster. So Cor and Ardyn were aware as to what was going on! 

Regis held Noctis a little tighter than before and said in a calming voice. “Calm down, Noct. I am sure everything is going to be alright. Grandfather is staying with Prom while Cor and Ardyn are away shall I give him a ring?” 

“Yes, please.” Noctis said, moving out of his dad’s hold so he could get to his phone quicker. 

“Okay.” 

Regis quickly clicked on his Grandfather’s name and waited for him to pick up the phone. The King had to bear in mind he was trying to contact Somnus Lucis Caelum and it being 12:30 in the afternoon would not prevent his grandfather from being fast asleep. However, Somnus surprised Regis and answered the phone rather quickly. 

_ “Hello.”  _

“Hello, Grandfather. I hope you aren’t destroying uncle Ardyn’s house.” Regis responded in a light-hearted tone. 

_ “I wouldn’t be around much longer if I do that. And I think that Cor will be the one burying me in a 10ft grave, not Ardyn.” _

“You’re probably right. Grandfather, I was wondering if Prompto is alright. Noctis is very worried about him, I was just checking to see if he is okay and if the pair of you need anything.” 

There was silence for a moment. Regis heard Somnus muttering something to someone before he heard a rustling noise like someone was walking. Regis waited patiently for a response from his grandfather and gently held on to Noctis’s hand to keep his son’s nerves at bay. Once he heard a door closing, Somnus responded and he also sounded rather concerned.

_ “At the moment we are watching a film. But umm… is Noctis with you now?” _

“Yes.” 

There was another pause and than Somnus continued.  _ “Regis… look, to be honest, I don’t know. He has been very quiet and withdrawn.” _

“I see.” Regis said carefully feeling troubled by the situation. Because when his grandfather was concerned about something, the person who lacked a lot of emotions, Regis knew his own concerned had to be tripled. Whatever was going on, it was not looking good. 

Noctis squeezed his dad’s hand desperate to know what was being said. “Dad, is everything okay?” 

“Hold on a second Noct. Do you think we should call Cor and Ardyn?” 

That was something that had been at the front of the King’s mind ever since Noctis had expressed the extent of his worries. It didn’t matter if they were having a relaxing weekend to themselves, Regis knew that both of them would rather be with Prom than be on this holiday. Cor would gladly give his life to protect his son and Ardyn would happily start the age of darkness if it meant Prom was safe. Those were two things were only going to happen if something extreme occurred, but for some reason, deep down in the aging King’s heart, he thought something was about to. Something very bad was going to happen, as to what it was Regis did not know. Regis shook his head. No, he was being silly. Prom had Somnus with him and his grandfather would never let anything happen to their shared nephew. Prom was safe, but maybe Cor and Ardyn should be given a heads up though? 

“ _ No. Apparently he has been like this for a while. Ardyn said that Prom also hasn’t had his phone on him much either. _ ” 

Regis nodded. “Noct said he couldn’t get ahold of him, that would explain it. Do you know if he needs or wants anything? Because I am sure Noctis would love to see him.” 

“ _ Sorry, he just wants to be left alone. It literally took me all morning to get him to leave his room _ .” 

“Alright. Send him our love and keep me updated please?” Regis asked. He didn’t know why, but something was telling Regis that he had to make himself available for the time being. Just until Cor and Ardyn got back.

“ _ Will do _ .” Somnus replied before the line went dead.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked still a little panicked.

Noct hadn’t been able to hear a single word that his grandad had said and he watched as his dad’s face dropped as their conversation progressed. Noctis just prayed that everything was okay. Everything had to be okay. Prom was too pure and good for anything bad to ever happened to him. 

“Prompto just wants some time to himself Noct. But I can understand why you are worried.” Regis gave his son a weak smile, trying to calm Noct down. 

“I just want him to be happy again dad. I don’t think he is happy.” Noctis said sadly.

“What do you mean by that?” Regis asked, concerns only growing. Maybe he needed to get back on the phone with Somnus again. 

“Prom, he’s hasn’t been smiling as much as he would. He hasn’t been trying to make me laugh, he hasn’t been on Kings Knight with me, he hasn’t been taking photos, all he wants to do is study, and he hasn’t been ranting about Chocobos 24/7. I am just… It’s not him, dad, I don’t think he is happy.”

“When Cor and Ardyn get back we can properly discuss it with them. Until then, we are just going to be here to look after him if he needs us.” Regis said softly, wrapping his arm around his son again. Yes, he was definitely calling Somnus later. For the time being, he had to ease his son’s panic. “How about we have lunch together and invite Clarus, Gladio, and Iris to join us?” 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Noct nodded. 

That sounded like a good idea but it still wouldn’t distract him from his worries involving his best friend.

* * *

Prom shifted in his chair looking at all the Chinese food that his uncle had ordered for them. Somnus  had already tucked into the food and Prom put the minium amount on his plate. It would have been so much easier if Somnus wasn’t here because there wouldn’t be any food wasted. There was no way Prom was going to eat any of this, despite the torture in his stomach. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. 

Prom flicked his food with his fork before sighing. “I didn’t want a take out.” 

“I can’t cook very well and you didn’t have lunch.” Somnus said, happy he had actually managed to get Prom out of his room for the second time today. 

“Uncle Som, you live on you’re own. How do you get by without cooking?” 

“I go to the Citadel for my meals. Has its perks being the Founder King, doesn’t it?”

For the majority of the meal, Somnus tried to make conversation with Prompto but he would only ever respond with one syllable sounds and was hardly touching his food. Prompto was barely looking at him and it seemed like he would much rather be anywhere else but here. After they finished watching that film at around lunchtime, Somnus told Prom that Regis and Noct were on the phone asking after him, and he got nothing back. Prompto didn’t look bothered at all and he went straight upstairs. Somnus honestly, didn’t know what to do. Calling Ardyn was at the top of the Founder King’s agenda right now. Perhaps it would be better if they did come home. Somnus was than drawn from his thoughts as Prom had finally decided to talk to him. 

“Somnus? I was reading through some old Lucian Laws and I was wondering what Article 10 is?” 

Somnus raised an eyebrow at hearing that Law and gulped slightly. “You wouldn’t want your dad catching you saying that.” 

“Why?” Prom asked, a little curious about what it was. He couldn’t really focus on what he was reading. Prompto was so exhausted and he couldn’t sleep. Because of that was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. 

“Basically, if the King or Queen of Lucis doesn’t have any morals, your dad and I have to step in and de-throne them. That results in me acting King until the Prince or Princess is fully prepared to take the throne.” 

“I bet that pisses dad off.” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. We have only had to do it a few times.” 

Before Somnus could ask Prom why he was so interested in that, his nephew seemingly changed the topic of conversation completely, and his words took the ancient King a little off guard. 

“Does the council still not trust me or dad?” Prom asked, still not looking at his uncle. 

“Why do you ask that?” Somnus was really confused by this. 

“There is also a rule about daemons being in Insomnia. It was added recently. About the same time, I was brought here.” Prom said with sorrow. 

The young cloned Prince may not have been able to concentrate on anything but he forced himself to read that law over and over again. The law stated that any daemon within the walls of Insomnia would automatically be the property of the Crown and the King would decide what would become of them. However, there was a catch to this rule. And it said, if any daemon, part or full, caused any citizen of Insomnia any harm the council could claim full ownership and do what they thought needed to be done without question from anyone. That was why Somnus and Regis had no say over Cerbie leaving because it wasn’t their call to make. But that meant, no one wanted Prom in Insomnia and because his uncles had let that law pass, it meant that they truly never cared for him and they never would. When Prom read that this afternoon, he cried and cried and cried until he had no tears left. To the council and now to his uncles, he was just a fat stupid dangerous daemon that they wanted gone! Why? What had Prom ever done to deserve that? It wasn’t his decision to be created! It wasn’t his decision to be kidnapped and brought here and raised as His Grace’s and the Marshal’s son! Prom held back his tears as he looked down at the food he had barely eaten. He just wanted all this pain to stop!

“Prom, that… that law was put in place to shut them up. It means nothing.” Somnus assured his nephew, seeing the conflict within him. Prompto was never meant to know that law existed. 

“You still made it a law though.” 

“Listen to me. I would never let them take you away or hurt you. None of us would. It is a stupid law and it shouldn’t even exist.” 

Prom felt his darkened eyes begin to swell with tears and he asked the question that had been buzzing around his head all afternoon. “Do my dads know about this law?” 

“Yes.” 

Prom cried than. He stood up as fast as he could and ran upstairs and shut himself up in the bathroom, ignoring Somnus when he called out after him. 

So it was true. Cor and Ardyn had let that law go through as well. They hated him and wanted to give him away to the council. But because he hadn’t hurt anyone they weren’t able too. They never truly wanted him… they never, never, wanted him. Why would they? Why would they want him! He was fat and horrible! He was everything they despised. He was everything, everyone hated and at this rate, his dads would probably never come back from their holiday. He just wanted them to love him again... That was all Prompto wanted… to be loved. 

Prom shook his head, forced his fingers down his throat and was sick. Prom barely had anything in his stomach, so what came up was only water, bile and a bit of blood. Prom gulped at the sight. That… that had never happened before… 

“Hey, buddy? Buddy? Are you okay?” Somnus said, opening the door. He didn’t really care for Prom’s privacy right now, he was so concerned and when he heard Prom retching… Somnus didn’t know what to think. 

Prom flushed the chain and shook his head. “I don’t feel well.” 

“You look pale. Get to bed I will get you some water.” 

That caused Prom to panic. Even though he had coughed up some blood, everything was fine. Prom was normal. No one else could worry. Prom held onto Somnus’s elbow and begged him. “Don’t worry. Don’t tell my dads. I don’t want them to worry and come back.” 

“Buddy, they have a right to know you are not well and upset.” Somnus said lightly. He couldn’t keep this from his brother. 

“But they will come back early and they deserve this trip. Please, Som. I might be better in the morning, and it will be a waste of time. As you said, it is only a dumb law. Please?” 

“Okay. Just get some sleep.” 

Somnus got Prom a drink and he honestly didn’t know if he should just inform Ardyn as to what Prom had found out. Prom was right. Both Ardyn and Cor would be back like a shot, but… Prom was also correct in saying they deserved to have this holiday. Somnus decided to leave it until the morning and if Prom wasn’t any better he would call them. 

That was a massive mistake on the Founder King’s part. 

* * *

Prom woke up the next morning with a shooting pain in his chest. He had barely had two hours of sleep and he was utterly exhausted. But he had to push on. Prom got out of bed, went for a run, lied to his uncle about eating breakfast and feeling better and then he texted Noct apologising for ghosting him yesterday. Noctis didn’t care he was just glad that Prom wasn’t mad at him for whatever reason. From there, the pair agreed to meet at the Citadel at around four to do some training with Gladio and Ignis. Prompto than ate lunch with Somnus, vomited his food back up and again there were spots of blood in his sick. No. He was fine. Nothing was wrong. It didn’t matter that his joints were throbbing, or his stomach was surging with pain, or that he felt dizzy, and that the shooting pain in his chest hadn’t gone away. Everything was good and he was fine. Making sure that he was covered up in an even bagger jumper than before, Prompto left and walked to the Citadel. It wasn’t too far and when he got their Noctis, Gladio and Ignis were waiting at the bottom of the steps for him. Prom had no idea why they would want to do that, but… he didn’t say anything. He gave them all a simple hello and breathed in slowly. For some reason, he was finding it difficult to breathe. 

“Are you two squirts ready to do some training?” Gladio smirked, hitting Noctis on the back of the head as the four brothers walked up the steps together. 

“You bet.” Noctis grunted back. 

“I doubt that, Princess.” 

“I am getting better.” 

“He is only teasing you, Noct.” Ignis laughed keeping in between Gladio and Noctis in case they had a spat. As for Prom, he was slowly walking behind the trio. He didn’t know why, but he was finding it so difficult to walk up the stairs. 

“Can you stop doing that.” 

“I am only trying to get you stronger, Princess.” 

“You should give Gladio a bit more respect, Noct.” 

“I will do that when he doesn’t wind me up.” Noctis complained further. Prom would have normally laughed at that. But he was becoming light-headed and his breathing was getting increasingly slower. It hurt to breathe. Why did it hurt to breathe? 

“I am afraid your highness you are in an irritable mood today.” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“See even Specs agrees that you’re a brat.” Gladio laughed, thanking whatever Six had given Ignis the sight to see Noctis for what he really was today. 

“No I am not! Am I Prom?” Noctis declared, asking his best friend for back up. But when he didn’t get any, Noct turned around to see that Prompto had stopped, he was holding his chest and was swaying from side to side. “Prom?” 

“My chest.” Prom whimpered, unable to stand up straight. He was so tired and he could barely make out where Noct was.

“Prom?” Noctis said in a panic quickly walking back down to the steps that Prom had managed to climb to see if he was alright. 

Both Sheild and Adviser were equally as concerned as the Prince and followed Noct down to where Prom was swaying. 

“Prompto?” 

“Prom?” 

“I can’t… I can’t breathe…” 

Prom’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backward unable to support himself any longer. He hit his head against the steps and rolled all the way down them. He didn’t remember what had happened, all he knew was that everything had gone black and his chest was burning. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the terrified shriek coming from Noctis as the scared Prince screamed out his best friend’s name. 

“PROMPTO!!!”

* * *

“I win!” Ardyn smirked, pinning Cor to the bed by his wrists. 

“You are annoying.” Cor grumbled, finally giving up trying to get out of his husband’s hold. The Marshal developed a small smile as Ardyn brought his face closer to his.

“And you, my very handsome husband, are utterly irresistible.” Ardyn finished his sentence placing his lips to Cor’s, while still holding on to the younger man’s wrists as a way to tell him that he wanted to be in charge of things tonight. Cor happily accepted and wrapped the leg that he could move around one of Ardyn’s. Their kiss got more heated as Ardyn put both of Cor’s wrists into one hand and started to unbutton Cor’s shirt with his now free hand. Cor took in a sharp breath at Ardyn’s freezing cold hand as it brushed against his chest, but was determined not to break their kiss. Cor pushed his lips against Ardyn’s harder and nibbled at his lips. Before, Ardyn could retaliate with more the bitting his phone started ringing. 

Ardyn let out an angry sigh, he let go of Cor’s wrists and evilly started at his phone that was on the side. “Really?” 

“Answer it.” Cor said. The quicker Ardyn answered the phone and ended the conversation, the quicker they could get back to this. 

But Ardyn didn’t. He let the thing ring until it automatically stopped. Whoever it was could wait like an hour, surely. Ardyn shook his head, placed a hand on Cor’s arse and crushed him with his bodyweight again. “Darling, it is probably not important. You, however, are very important to me right now.”

Before Ardyn could get back to kissing his husband, the phone rang again.

“Ardyn, just get the phone.” Cor shifted, pushing Ardyn away from him, so he would just answer the phone. 

Ardyn scooted off Cor, stood up and picked up his phone and he scowled when he saw the name. “Fine. It’s Somnus?” 

“Put him on speaker.” Cor rose to his feet, feeling a little on edge. He bloody well hoped that Prom was okay. 

“Hello.” 

“ _ Ardyn _ .” Somnus replied, clearly struggling to keep himself together. “ _ You and Cor need to come back right now. _ ” 

“Somnus are you okay? What’s wrong?” Ardyn’s heart started to race at his brother’s words and his stomach dropped. Ardyn, of course, had no idea what had happened, but in his heart, he knew it had something to do with Prom.

“Is Prom okay?” Cor asked quickly. 

_ “No, he isn’t. You need to come back. He’s in the hospital. I am really sorry _ .” Somnus sobbed. 

Ardyn and Cor looked at each other with fear and they both felt like someone had stabbed them in the heart. Prom was what!? 

“Somnus what’s happened!” Cor shouted very distressed and in shock that something had happened to their baby. 

“ _ He passed out and fell down the steps leading to the entrance of the Citadel. You need to come home _ .” 

“We are on our way, brother!” 


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little emotional and Prom is finally getting the help that he needs!!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Where is he?!” Cor basically screamed unable to control his emotions as he approached the King and Sheild. 

Regis let out a sigh of sympathy as Clarus got in Cor’s way so that the Marshal couldn’t come any closer. In a soft and sympathetic tone, Regis tried to calm down his little brother. “Cor you need to calm down.” 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! Tell me where our son is!” 

“Come on out with it! We need to see Prompto!” Ardyn demanded, also really struggling to keep it together. 

As soon as Ardyn put the phone down, he grabbed Cor’s arm and got them to the Citadel within seconds. Somnus was waiting for them, eyes red were he had been holding tears in, to try and stop the pair of them from forcing their way through the medical center. It didn’t work. It just made both Cor and Ardyn more agitated and more fearful for their son’s welfare. The Founder King did try to explain what he knew, but he was taking too long about it. Ardyn told Somnus to button and ordered his brother to tell him what room his son was in. Somnus was unable to deny his brother and brother-in-law that knowledge as he felt partly responsible for his nephew’s hospitalisation. From there, they rushed to the medical center and now they were being denied access to their child and neither of them cared what anyone had to say. All they wanted to do was to see Prom. They had to know he was okay. 

Clarus held on to Cor’s shoulder and pushed him back before he attempted to run passed him. There were also guards and glaives posted outside Prom’s door, so unless Ardyn broke the rules and used his daemonic powers, they weren’t getting access to him. 

In a stern voice, Clarus ordered. “We need to talk before you do that.” 

“TALK! OUR SON IS IN A HOSPITAL BED!” 

“ARDYN!” Regis shouted over his uncle’s shattered cry. They needed to remain calm. When Regis got at least some of their attention he spoke again, but he knew he had to talk quickly before Cor or Ardyn saw Prom without knowing the full extent as to what was going on. It should have been a doctor doing this part with news like this but Ardyn may react badly and Regis refused to put anyone in danger. “You both need to calm down now. I can not let either of you see him until you have gotten hold of your emotions and you have allowed Clarus and I to explain to you what has happened.” 

“If this was Noctis, Gladio or Iris, you would have killed anyone that got in your way of seeing them. LET ME SEE MY SON!” Cor yelled, getting more frustrated and angry with the pair. Why couldn’t he just see his son?! Why?! 

“We can’t. I am sorry, but I simply can not let you do that right now. Not in the current emotional state you are both in. Prompto will not be able to handle it.” 

“What’s happened to him? Regis just tell me.” 

“He passed out and fell down the stairs.” 

“We know that part already! But why?! Why did that happen!?” Ardyn breathed out heavily, just wanting to hold Prompto in his arms. 

Ardyn couldn’t believe that something had happened to his little sunbeam and he wasn’t there to protect him from it. Ardyn wasn’t there to ensure that it never happened and shield Prom from his current state. Because the poor man had no idea what had happened, the fear of the unknown cut him deep. Meaning that, with Ardyn’s headspace, he wasn’t in the mood to listen. He wasn’t in the mood to cooperate. Getting to his son was his primary goal and one way or another Ardyn was going to get in there. Cor was much the same. He had made a promise to their son years ago that he would always protect him and now this! He was in the hospital with Gods knows what injuries and it was tearing him apart. The Marshal couldn’t understand why Regis and Clarus weren’t letting him through! Why weren’t they letting him see his baby?!

“His blood pressure and heart rate are too low. Far, far too low. He fainted and hit his head on the steps. He…” 

“What do you mean too low? Why? Why is that the case?” Cor butted in, thinking up a million and one things in his head. 

“He goes running everyday! It shouldn’t be fucking low!” Ardyn gritted his teeth, failing to maintain much control over himself. 

“Please, just let me…” 

“Let you what Regis?! My son hit his head, for all I know he could have brain damage!”

“You aren’t letting me speak.” 

“THEN SPEAK QUICKER!!!” 

After Ardyn’s roar, Clarus knew neither of them were fully taking on board what was happening. The Sheild calmly told them a factor as to what was wrong but it didn’t even scratch the surface of the horror that the pair would soon bear witness too. 

“He’s been hurting himself.” 

“What?” Cor whispered feeling his heart dropping in denial and shock. 

Ardyn let out a gasp of complete devastation. “I am sorry. What did you say?” 

“I am really sorry, there is evidence to suggest that Prom has been self-harming.” Regis said trying not to allow the pain-ridden faces of his brother and uncle make him cry.

Cor held the bridge of his nose as he let the words sink in. Prom was doing what… No… that didn’t compute in his head. That… couldn’t be happening. Cor would have known. He would have seen that Prompto wasn’t happy. That… but he did see. Prom hadn’t been himself for months, hadn’t been social for ages, and that blood-stained shirt. No, no, no, Prom told him that was a nose bleed. Cor didn’t know what to say. He just froze in his spot. Whereas Ardyn, his rage started to bubble as he stood next to Cor feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen on top of him. Ardyn had lived for such a long time, surely something like this would have been easy for him to spot now. But he didn’t spot it. He couldn’t see what was happening in his own house and what hurt the most was that Prom clearly didn’t feel he could confide in him about his worries. Ardyn was his dad! Cor was his dad! Why couldn’t he talk to them? Why...

Clarus cleared his throat and continued to tell them the full extent of this awful situation. “He’s not well at all. He’s lost a lot of weight as well. A very, very serious and alarming amount. With the loss of weight, the fainting, his low blood pressure, and low heart rate, along with the evidence of self-harm, the doctors think that Prom has an eating disorder.” 

“A what?” Ardyn barely said, as his brain slowly started to piece everything together. 

Cor violently shook his head in repudiation. “No. He can’t have an eating disorder.” 

“I am so sorry, but the doctors aren’t wrong. You haven’t seen him.” Regis said lightly, feeling helpless as he couldn’t do anything to help his family. 

Cor’s voice became broken and aggressive. “I live with him! He is my son! I would have noticed if he had an eating disorder! He can’t..” 

“Darling…” Ardyn said taking hold of Cor’s hand. 

“He can’t have!” Cor shouted turning to face his husband. Cor was trained to look out for this type of illness in the guard. He would have noticed. It couldn’t be true. 

Ardyn bit his lip and lightly sobbed still holding on to Cor’s hand. “Darling we haven’t been at home for months. He… he keeps wearing baggy clothes and telling us he isn’t hungry and… having a shower after dinner every single night. Going on runs in the morning… It all adds up.” 

It was so obviously clear to Ardyn now. Why couldn’t he see this before? Prom wouldn’t be here if he had done...

Regis could sense Ardyn’s emotions strengthening and the King knew his uncle had to calm down before he exploded. “Ardyn? Ardyn you need to take a deep breath.”

Too late.

Ardyn let go of Cor’s hand, gripped onto his hat, turned away from everyone and in a fit of rage, guilt, and sorrow he screamed out letting go of tears. So many tears. How could he let this happen to his baby!

“HOW DID I NOT NOTICE ANY OF THAT!!” 

Cor quickly moved in front of his husband, and held on to him.“Ardyn, calm down! Look at me calm down. Please?” 

“IT IS SO FUCKING OBVIOUS AND I MISSED IT!”

“Yeah, and I missed it too! But right now, we can not do this to him. We have to be strong for Prompto. Okay. Ardyn? Respond to me.” Cor said in a stern voice. 

He understood how heartbroken Ardyn was over this. Cor felt exactly the same. But the Marshal felt that he had already let the sweetest person living down by letting his illness get this far and Cor had no clue as to what was going on with his own son. Because of that, Cor was not about to let Prom down again. Never again was he letting his son down. It was going to be tough, hard and awful but right now, Prom’s mental health and well being was too important for him to get emotional. Ardyn had to see that too. Prom needed them. 

Instead of responding, Ardyn put his head in Cor’s chest and cried. When he felt Cor returned the hug, Ardyn tried to sniff away the real tears that were stinging his eyes. He knew Cor was right. But he had to get all his emotions out before doing anything else. 

_ How could we let this happen?  _

That question was swimming around both of their heads, and it would probably never be answered either. 

* * *

After Ardyn and Cor had both calmed down, and Regis thought it was safe that the doctors could talk to Ardyn without an incident occurring, the doctor began to explain the severity of the situation to them. However, they couldn’t be certain which eating disorder Prompto was suffering from until he was awake to ask questions about it, they had put him on a drip to hydrate him and feed nutrients into his underweight and malnourished body. For the time being the doctors went through every possible treatment that they could offer to Prompto, which would include support and treatment from a team of health professionals. Because getting Prom’s weight back up was the most immediate issue, he would be assigned a dietitian to help him plan out meals that would give him all the nutrients he needed to keep himself healthy. This was going to be a challenge for all involved and it was not going to be an overnight recovery. In order to get Prompto to understand that he needed to eat, that he wasn’t fat and to help the depression he was suffering from, he would need to have psychological treatment as well. This would help Prom change the way he saw himself and his attitudes towards his unhealthy behaviour, and it would allow the doctors to gain a better understanding of where the eating disorder stemmed from. There were many forms of treatment that could help Prom with that. There was family therapy, cognitive behaviour therapy, interpersonal psychotherapy, and psychodynamic psychotherapy. This type of treatment was such a crucial part to their son’s recovery but at the end of the day, it was going to be Prom’s and the doctor’s decision on what methods they used to help him. Cor and Ardyn just needed to be aware of any and all information so they knew what they needed to do in order to help their son recover properly. The doctor could not stress enough how difficult this was going to be and it was important that Prom kept to the treatment plan they agreed on and had the much-needed support of his dads, family, and friends. This treatment, depending completely on Prompto and his welfare could take place at home and he would have to go to a clinic or hospital for regular appointments and possibly be there for mealtimes, this is called outpatient treatment. However, if it was necessary and ifPrompto refused to comply with treatment and stopped eating, or vomiting up his food he would have inpatient treatment and stay at a hospital for the first few weeks until he started eating again. Also, during meal times, again depending on treatment, Prom would need to have either a medical professional or his dads sitting with him at mealtimes and an hour afterwards to ensure he was eating and keeping the food down. Likewise, for the time being, he was not allowed to go running as it had become a part of his unhealthy routine in order to lose weight.

During this long and heartbreaking conversation, Cor and Ardyn tried so hard to keep it together. They had listened and now we’re just terrified for Prom. He was severely malnourished and that fall could have killed him. Prompto was so lucky that he didn’t break his neck and that Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were there when it happened. They were so fucking grateful and there was nothing that either of them could ever do to thank the three boys. They just hoped that Prom was going to get through this. They needed him to be better. They needed to help him and they needed to tell him how much he meant to them, how much they loved him. Prompto was their everything after all. 

Before Prom woke up, Cor and Ardyn were allowed to look at their son through the glass so they didn’t show any signs of shock or upset when they saw him later on. And what they saw, shattered their hearts. 

Prom was so skinny. His hospital gown swamped him and he had bruises and cuts on his face were he had fallen. His dads also noticed the cuts on his knuckles… that all but confirmed that Prom had been making himself sick. And Just above his elbow, there was a clear straight cut. Both men let out a sigh when they noticed that. Their poor, poor baby had been hurting himself... Prom just looked so helpless laying there asleep. His heart was so slow on the monitor and they couldn’t even go in and hug him. They had to wait until he woke up and a doctor had spoken to him. And it hurt. It really, really, hurt knowing that their son was suffering so much and they hadn’t properly noticed. Prompto deserved so much better than them and Cor and Ardyn decided that they would do better by him. They were going to do better by him and make sure he was okay and had all the support he needed. Ardyn straight up said he wasn’t working anymore. Prom was not able to go to school for the time being and he needed someone at home to look after him. Regis completely agreed, Prom needed Ardyn more than he did. Cor also said, he wasn’t working and if anyone said otherwise he did not have a problem quitting his job. Even if it was for a couple of weeks, Cor needed to be at home. He needed to look after Prom. No one objected. Clarus, Monica, and Dustin said they could manage without Cor. Prom was so much more important right now. 

When Prompto woke up and the doctor had done a full assessment on him. They confirmed that Prom was suffering from Anorexia. But since the assessment had been done, Cor and Ardyn were allowed to finally speak and talk to their baby. 

“Hey mate.” Cor said with a smile, rushing to his side managing not to cry with relief that Prom was awake. 

“Dads? Are you okay?” Prom asked, still really tired and confused as to why they were here. They shouldn’t be worried about him.

Ardyn let out a sigh as he stood on the other side of the bed. “Why are you asking about us? Sunbeam, we are more concerned about you.” 

“Prom, I am so sorry that we went away and this happened to you.” 

“It’s okay. I am okay.” Prom nodded. He couldn’t get his head around it. Why were they concerned? They hated him, didn’t they? 

“Sunbeam, you don’t have to pretend anymore. It’s okay. We know you’re not and we are here to help you.” 

“Help with what? I’m f-fine.” Prom stuttered. He had heard what the doctor had said. But he still didn’t believe them. 

Cor ran his hand through Prom’s brittle hair. “Prom. We know what has been going on.” 

“Nothing has been going on. I don’t know what you are on about.” Prom said, feeling himself get on edge. He was fine. Completely fine…

“Prom, we know about you being sick and we know that you have been hurting yourself.” 

Prompto went silent at that. He didn’t know what to say or if he should say anything. His dads seemed really upset and tired and was that Prom’s fault? They were meant to be on holiday and he had ruined that by fainting! He was the worst son. Tears fell from his eyes and he whispered out a weak:

“I’m sorry.”

Ardyn shook his head and held on to his son’s hand. “Sunbeam, it’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry. What you need, is for us to help you. We love you so much and we promise we are going to help you through this. You don’t need to feel alone anymore my baby. We’re here.” 

“You? You love me?” Prom asked through salty eyes.

“Of course we do.”

“You are everything to us. We were so scared that you were hurt.” 

“You’re our baby. We could never stop loving you.” 

“But… but… I am nothing but a fat, dirty Niff.” Prompto cried burying his face into his hands. 

That was all he wanted to hear. All he wanted was for his dad to love him and they meant it. Prompto continued to sob at how loved he felt. He just couldn’t believe despite how bad he felt about himself, they still loved him and were worried about him. 

That finally broke them. Cor and Ardyn started to cry hearing their son say those words. Ardyn wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his head. “You are none of those things. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us.”

“But I am.” 

“No.” Cor sniffed joining in with the hugging. “You are our son. We would be lost without you. We love you so much and that’s all we want you to realise.”

“I love you both too.” 

* * *

For the time being Prom was to remain at the Citadel medical center until he was eating, putting on weight and was well enough to go home. A therapist, psychologist, dietitian, and nurses would see him every day and help him work out a treatment plan. The entire time Ardyn refused to leave his son’s side. He just sat in the chair in Prom’s room and was there when he cried, there when he ate, there when Prom tried to make up excuses to go to the toilet after eating, there when Noctis came to visit, there when Prom slept, there during his therapy sessions because Prompto wanted him to be. Ardyn hadn’t slept in days he wasn’t about to either. He didn’t need to sleep and the protectiveness was surging him to not leave that room. However, to encourage Prom to eat, Ardyn ate with him and a nurse was always there too to ensure that Prom ate all of it. It hurt seeing Prom so sad and listening to how he truly felt and what he thought others thought about him. No one on this planet could think any of that about him. Prompto was the sweetest, kindest, sunbeam of person Ardyn had ever had the privilege to meet. He was proud to be his dad. So fucking proud. Ardyn’s unconditional love for his Sunbeam was the only thing helping him keep it together for Prompto. 

Cor tried to be there as much as he could too but because he was taking time off he needed to sort everything out with the guard. Currently, he was rushing around his office, Clarus was standing a few feet away from him, telling the Sheild everything he had done over the last two days so that he wasn’t swamped. 

“That is the rota for the next month, if I am not back by then Monica will sort that out.” 

“Cor.” Clarus said sadly, watching his little brother worry and run himself ragged.

“Holiday slips, I keep in here. I have already told the guard that I won’t be here and that they needed to hand me their slips by this morning. So all of that is already on the system.” 

“Cor, slow down.”

“Missions. They are in this draw, they should all be up together. If not, Dustin can do that for you.” 

“Cor… you need to calm.”

“Umm… medical sheets and all of that, Monica deals with anyway. So just…”

“Leonis.” Clarus said sternly, putting his hand on Cor’s shoulder to get him to stop. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be alright. You just need to breathe.”

“No, Clarus. It’s not okay.” Cor whimpered. “My son could have died and I wasn’t here to prevent it.” 

Clarus placed his other hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Listen to me. This is not your fault. Prompto is suffering from a severe mental illness. That is not your fault.” 

“He’s my baby… It’s my job to protect him.” Cor burst into tears. 

Clarus pulled him in for a hug and Cor didn’t reject it. Clarus understood the feeling of failure that Cor was feeling. Every time Gladio or Iris was ill and Clarus wasn’t there it broke him. But Cor should not be blaming himself for this. He had been told by all the doctors that people who suffered from Anorexia were very good at hiding it and it couldn’t be Cor’s fault.

Clarus rubbed his brother’s back and comforted him. “You are an amazing dad to that boy. He is getting all the help that he needs.”

“I should have been better though.” Cor sniffed.

“Every parent thinks that. It will be okay. I promise.”

“Thank you, Clarus.” Cor said, finally wrapping his arms around the Sheild.

“Anytime, bro. And we are here if you need anything.”

* * *

“Hey, buddy.” Somnus smiled at him as Prompto woke up from his nap. 

Prom blinked and was confused by his uncle’s presence. And then he started to panic as he didn’t know where either Cor or Ardyn were. “Uncle Som? Where are my dads?”

“One of them had to go to work and the other is finally getting some sleep.” Somnus said, pointing towards Ardyn who was fast asleep in the chair. 

Prom was so relieved by that. But he was rather surprised that Ardyn was asleep. For his dad hadn’t slept at all since his fall and now… Prom rolled his eyes, suspecting what might have happened.

“Did you drug him?” 

“Yes.” Somnus nodded, without hesitation. 

“He isn’t going to be happy when he wakes up.” Prom shook his head. Sometimes it almost seemed like his uncle wanted to get butchered by his dad. 

“No, of course, he isn’t. But umm… buddy, I want to know how are you feeling?” 

“Okay.” 

Somnus felt so responsible for what had taken place that he had tried everything he could to help Prom, Cor, and Ardyn through this tough time. He had done research on Anorexia and tried to help Noctis understand what had happened. Because he had done so much research he knew that Prom was probably lying to him. Prom didn’t need to do that and he never had done. 

Somnus place a hand on Prom’s thin arm and said softly. “Prom you don’t need to lie to me. You don’t have to lie to anyone. I am here to help you, just like your dads, Noctis, and everyone. We are here to help and listen.” 

“Why?” Prom asked not looking at his uncle. 

“Why? Because we’re family.” 

“Why would you want to help someone like me?” 

Prom may now understand that his dads loved him and only wanted him to get better but he still thought himself as fat. He still saw himself as a burden and a waste of space. That was only made to destroy everything that his family loved and made. He still feared that eating all this food would make him fatter and his dads would go back to hating him again. He couldn’t have that. He didn’t want to eat this food. He didn’t want Ardyn and Cor to take time off for him. He just wanted to be thin and loved. That is all he wanted.

“Prom…” 

Tears streamed down the Princes face as he poured his heart out to his uncle. “I am nothing! I am nothing but a stupid, clumsy, fat, evil cloned Niff! I don’t deserve any of you!” 

“Yes, you do. You’re none of those things.” Somnus said, reenforcing his brother’s words. 

“No I don’t! It would have been better if dad left me in that lab! I am nothing but trouble!” Prom cried, clinging onto his Chocobo doll that Gladio had gotten from his house for him. 

“No, you’re not. Prompto, you are not any trouble. You’re dads and everyone loves you very much and we are all so concerned and worried. We just want you to get better.” 

“You want a Niff daemon to get better... “ Prom said, not believing his uncle’s words. Who would want a Niff to get better… who would want a fat Niff to be a member of their family? 

Somnus grabbed Prom’s arms and got him to look at him. He was not having his only nephew believe that. He didn’t want to see Prom cry, he should never cry. Somnus told Prom what everyone else thought and what he needed to see.

“Hey, no one cares where you were born. No one cares that you’re a daemon. I don’t. You’re dads don’t. Noctis doesn’t. Regis and Clarus and everyone, no one cares that you were born in Niflheim. You’re not a Niff. You’re my nephew. You are a Lucian. You have the biggest heart out of everyone I have ever known. You are the kindest most caring, most loving person I know and I am proud to be your uncle.” 

“Really?” Prom whimpered, trembling with tears still pouring out of his eyes.

“Yes. Yes, of course. And your dads they love you, so, so, so, much. You are the most important thing to them and all they want to do is make sure you are alright.” 

“I thought they hated me.” 

Somnus shook his head. “What? No. Never, ever, ever could either of your dads hate you. You are everything to them. That will never change Prompto.” 

“I am sorry, that I have put everyone through this.” Prom wept, wrapping his arms around Somnus’s waist and crying into his chest. 

“It’s okay now. Everything is going to be okay.” Somnus sniffed, gladly giving his nephew comfort. 

Unbeknown to the pair, Ardyn was awake the entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. Sorry, if I made anyone else cry too.


	5. Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone. This was such a heartbreaking and harrowing fic to write, so thank you so much for supporting and being respectful of it. This is a sensitive subject and it affects a lot of people. So thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment, leave kudos anything. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is at a close and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

“Somnus?” Ardyn said as he poked his little brother on the shoulder so that he didn’t make him jump. 

Somnus turned around and gave him a weak smile. “Hello, brother. Are you okay? I thought you would be with Prom now.” 

“I should be but Cor is with him. I… I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you for saying what you said to Prom.” 

Somnus blinked and looked down at the floor for a second. Somnus thought that Ardyn was going to scream at him for drugging him. Especially, when Ardyn thought he needed to be awake constantly to give his son comfort and support through this tough and trying time. But Somnus could see how much pain Ardyn was going through. No matter their differences, Somnus did not want Ardyn putting any blame on himself for what had happened. It wasn’t their fault. It was no one’s fault and Ardyn needed comfort right now. Somnus knew he had to be the one to give it to him. But the thing was, he was not used to doing that for Ardyn anymore. That didn’t matter, Somnus had to at least try.

Somnus looked back up at his brother and shrugged. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“I may have been exhausted, but the daemons and I are too protective over Prom for it to have any effect on me.” Ardyn replied, barely smiling. 

Somnus placed a hand on Ardyn’s shoulder and said, determined to get Ardyn to talk. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?” 

Ardyn shook his head fighting tears. “No, I am really not. But, you helped him. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s okay. I am here if Prom, you or Cor need anything.” Somnus said in a comforting tone, gripping Ardyn’s shoulder tighter. The Founder King did not want to see his older brother cry.

Ardyn sniffed, throwing his arms around his little brother and held onto him tightly. The immortal daemon let tears fall from his eyes as Somnus hugged him back. Ardyn had been trying to get Prompto to open up to him about his feelings and his son kept refusing. He kept trying to push him away and it was tearing Ardyn and Cor apart. However, Prom confided in Somnus. Ardyn would have normally acted jealous and bitter about this, but he couldn’t be. Prom was slowly, very slowly, starting to express his emotions more towards him, Cor and his therapist, and it was all because of what his brother said. Ardyn could never be able to thank Somnus for this. Never. Not for however long he had left on Eos. 

“I love you, brother. Thank you so much for helping my son” Ardyn cried, deciding that saying those words for the first in years was a start.

“Love you too.” Somnus nodded, continuing to let his brother cry on him.

* * *

Prompto still didn’t understand why he couldn’t go to school. 

Prom knew what the doctor’s kept saying to him. That he had a severe mental illness and it was distorting the way he felt and saw himself. That in reality, he was thin, too thin for it to be considered healthy and he was very weak as a result. However, Prom still did not believe them. He still saw himself as fat and he still didn’t understand why everyone loved him and were trying to make him better. But… he was okay, wasn’t he? Prom was okay. Completely okay, even if he had passed out and taken a near-fatal tumble down some stone steps… okay. That wasn’t normal. He had made everyone around him worry about him and his dads… his poor dads were so scared. Knowing that he had caused their worry and fear, Prom didn’t know if he could forgive himself. Cor, Ardyn, and his doctor’s told him not to focus on that. Because right now, getting better was Prom’s main priority. That was all Cor and Ardyn wanted, Prompto to see what a kind and loving person he was and how much they valued and loved him. To them it didn’t matter what he did, they would never stop loving him. But they were here every step of the way through his recovery, no matter what. And for the first few weeks of Prom’s treatment, he had to stay in hospital until he was eating regularly, and eating full meals. Despite, being explained everything, Prom still didn’t want to do that. The poor boy still hated putting food in his mouth and keeping it down. The thought of putting on weight still terrified him. He still feared what would happen if he gained the weight and despite what his family kept telling him he still hated himself. Prom would try everything to get out of eating. Saying he felt too sick and tired to do it. But the doctor’s still said he had to eat it. When he did, Prom cried and hated every second of it. Yet, both his dads let him cry. Prom could see the pain on their faces as they did so but they kept enforcing what the doctors and nurses were saying and he had to eat it. What made Prom panic was that he wasn’t allowed to go to the toilet afterward and someone had to sit with him for an hour or so. That’s when a lot of his true emotions came out and Cor and Ardyn finally heard the extent of his depression. But despite hearing all of it, they didn’t falter and they sat there, hugged him and made sure that he kept the food down so his body would soak up the nutrients he needed to function. They tried to tell him that doing this was going to help, even if he couldn’t see that right now. Given time, Prom would see it. They just had to work really hard to make that happen. 

That was the thing, Prom didn’t know if he was ever going to get better. Even though he felt that way, Promtpo wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his bed and he didn’t want to be watched by doctors and nurses constantly. Because of that, Prom had decided that undergoing family therapy and cognitive behavioral therapy as well as willingly seeing a psychiatrist, would help him get home quicker. To start with he didn’t want to open up because he didn’t want to burden anyone with his troubles or how he saw himself. Yet, everyone he spoke to, just wanted to help him and they told him things would get better. Prom couldn’t believe that people had so much faith in him when he had so little in himself, like his dads and uncle Somnus. Because he wanted to go home, he didn’t want to upset anyone, he did try to get better. His therapist told him it was good he had set himself a goal but in the end, Prom had to want to get better for himself and see why he had to get better, not because he wanted to get better for others around him. 

A couple of weeks later, Prom could go home but on the condition, he had to go to the hospital every day to have his meals. Prompto reluctantly agreed and was allowed to go home the following day. However, when he got home, Prom discovered that his lock was no longer on his bedroom door. Prom screamed at his dads, demanding he have it back for privacy purposes, but both Cor and Ardyn refused to do it. They may have been going about it the wrong way, but they did not want Prom isolating himself constantly and they didn’t want him to hurt himself anymore. Taking away the lock may help to prevent Prom from doing so. That wasn’t the only thing stressing and upsetting Prom. He wasn’t allowed to go on runs anymore and he still couldn’t go to school. That upset Prompto so much because not only did the running help him lose weight but doing that activity allowed him to spend time with Cor. Now, he was fearing he was going to lose that. Prom didn’t want to lose that. 

One morning, Cor refused to let Prom come with him and Prompto cried: “I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!” 

Cor didn’t shout. He calmly said: “The doctor said you are not allowed to do any exercise for a while.” 

“But… Please! Please let me go with you.” Prom begged, still crying.

“No. I am sorry.” Cor knew he couldn’t give in. He was saying no to help Prom.

“But it is the only time we get to spend together! I don’t want to lose that!” 

“Prom…” Cor breathed out, rubbing Prom’s back as he cried. 

Cor had never thought of that before. He worked so much, he barely got to see Prom. The hour they had in the morning was really the only quality time they got to spend together. That was another hard truth to swallow. No wonder he hadn’t noticed. Ardyn was right, none of them were ever here. Well, Cor had to try and change that. 

“I don’t want to lose what little time we spend together! I miss you when you aren’t here!” 

“I am here now, and I promise we won’t lose the hour in the morning. We will just have to do something else.” 

“It won’t be the same though will it.” Prom whimpered, sitting on the floor. 

That was when Cor decided not to go. He sat on the floor with his son, pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the top of the head. “You may feel that way now. I am still you’re dad and all I want is for you to be happy. I love you mate, it doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we spend more time together, does it?”

“No, I guess not.” Prom nodded, finding himself not worrying about hugging someone. Because he felt so loved for the first time in such a while.

* * *

“Prom you need to get out of bed.” Ardyn said waiting patiently in Prom’s room. 

“No.” Prom shook his head refusing to move as he stared directly at his dad. 

“Prompto, we need to go to the hospital.” Ardyn sighed, trying his hardest not to pinch his nose.

All Ardyn wanted was for Prompto to see that he was trying to help him get better, but for some reason his son wasn’t seeing it that way. Ardyn knew it was the Anorexia talking and not Prom, but it still greatly upset the immortal daemon, knowing that he had to fight with his son most mornings to get him into the car so that he could take him to the hospital so Prom could get the treatment he so desperately needed. But never did Ardyn or Cor raise their voices when Prom refused to comply. Screaming and shouting would not help the situation at all, it would probably make it worse, and it mattered not how effective Ardyn might think it could be, he never did it. What scared Ardyn the most on these mornings, was that Prom might have to go back to staying in the hospital again. No one wanted that. Ardyn wanted to protect Prompto with everything he had, at the moment that consisted of not losing control, being patient and waiting until Prompto got into the car. 

“I don’t want to go anymore! I am fine!” Prom shouted. He wasn’t fine, the teenager prince knew he was lying to himself now. But he didn’t want to put on the weight. He couldn’t put on the weight.

“I know you feel like that, my Sunbeam. But we still have to go. You know this was a part of the deal so you can stay at home with us.” 

“Why can’t I just have my dinners here! It would make it a lot easier!” Prom argued back, trying to find any excuse he could so he didn’t have to go. 

“They said, give it a few more weeks and the doctors will consider it. Until then, you have to come with me and your father.” 

“It’s not fair!” 

Prompto started to cry than. He never won this fight in the morning and he was sick of it. He was sick of feeling so anxious about eating food, he was sick of having to get up early to go to the hospital. He was sick of not seeing Noctis and he was sick of only being at home in the evenings only to go to bed when the three of them got back and he hardly had any free time to himself. Prom wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to go to school, he wanted to be normal! Be like every other kid his age. But no! He was fat, disgusting and wrong and the doctors were making him eat. 

Ardyn sat on Prom’s bed and kissed his forehead as he held him close to him. It was breaking his heart doing this him, but to protect his son they had to. “I know it’s not. Sunbeam, if you don’t go to the hospital the doctor’s can’t monitor your progress.” 

Prom wanted to argue he wasn’t making any but… that wasn’t the right thing to say. The teenager’s mind was slowly starting to see what was going on, as much as Prom remained in denial of it, there was something wrong with him. Because how could everyone else be wrong… this was so hard, it wasn’t fair. 

Prom sniffed asking softly. “Where’s dad?” 

“Waiting for us in the car.” 

“I am just scared dad!” 

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to be scared. But me and your father, are going to be there. Like always.” Ardyn smiled, rocking Prom back and forth like he used to do to him when he was a baby.

“I don’t want to be fat.” Prom shook his head as he clung on to his dad for protection. 

“And going to the hospital and seeing the doctor’s, is going to help you understand what is fully going on. And help you see what everyone else does. That is the only reason why we are pushing you to do this. Because we love you so much, my Sunbeam.” 

“You- you and dad won’t leave me will you?” 

“No, never.”

* * *

“You don’t hate me either?” Prom asked in disbelief looking at Noct. 

“You’re my best friend! You have never done anything that would make me hate you!” Noctis said smiling at him. 

The Prince was so scared when Prom fell. So much so, when Prompto passed out, that Noctis stayed with Prom for as long as he could before one of the guards had to pull him away so the doctors could help Prom. And when Regis fully explained to him what Prompto was going through, Noct blamed himself. He knew that Prom wasn’t eating properly and he said sorry for not doing anything about it. Regis stroked his son’s hair and assured him this couldn’t be his fault. When Noct refused to believe that, the King had to compare it to how Noct felt when he was in a wheelchair. That even though things looked hard and dark now, eventually with the support Prompto was getting everything would be alright in the end. Because Prom was there for Noct during his trying time, Noct was not letting Prom down when he needed him. Noctis was going to do everything in his power to make his best friend happy again.

“Not even after fainting?” Prom asked, only imagining the fear Noct must have gone through. 

“Prom. You’re not well. That’s not your fault.” Noct assured him. 

But… Prom didn’t think he deserved Noct’s kindness or his friendship. Because he was keeping a dark secret from Noct. One that he never wanted to admit too. But Prom did not see it fair, that Noctis was putting so much time and effort into him when he didn’t know who he truly was. Noct knew he was from Niflheim but not the full story.

Prom gulped, accepting he had to tell Noct his biggest darkest secret. “But you don’t know.” 

“Know what?” Noctis asked, trying not to express concern. 

“What I really am...” 

“You’re my best friend and my cousin. Scrap that you’re my brother.” 

“Noct. I am a monster.” Prom said sadly, looking down at himself. He still saw fat. He still saw himself as worthless.

“No, you’re not.” Noctis discredited his words. There was no way that was tr...

“I am.” Prom raised his voice, pointing to his wrist band. “This barcode. I wasn’t born Noct, I was made. I am one of those MT things. I am wasn’t even born! I am a clone! I am a clone of a monster!” 

Fear ran down Prom’s spine as Noctis said nothing straight away. Everyone else had said they loved him but they all knew the truth. But Noctis didn’t. Telling him this now would help Prompto to realise where he stood. Where he really stood and how everyone else on Eos really saw him. Prompto was expecting Noctis to shout at him, call him a liar and run out of his room. But that didn’t happen. 

“You can’t be a clone.” Noctis said, shrugging like he didn’t care Prom had just made that confession.

“I am one! I am not lying to you!” 

“No, you can’t be. Because Prom you are one of a kind. No one could ever replace you and I have never known someone so kind and loyal. I don’t care what you are. We’re brothers. That is all that matters.” 

Unbeknown to Prom, Noct was already aware of this. It was a shock when Noct first found out, but Ardyn asked his nephew to take some time to reflect on everything Prom that was before he confronted Prom about it. That was what the Prince did and Noct decided not to say anything. Because knowing that, didn’t change Prom, Noctis just respected, appreciated and loved Prom even more for being such a kind and caring person that he was. Noct was just so glad Prom was alive and they were best friends. 

Noctis’s reaction nearly forced Prompto to cry. Because that meant… he was worth something to someone… Maybe, he wasn’t so worthless and disgusting aftera... 

“ARDYN LEONIS!” 

Both princes turned their heads towards the bedroom door when they heard the Marshal’s loud and angry roar.

“Oh no…” Prom muttered.

“What?!” Ardyn shouted back while laughing. “It’s funny!” 

“You have to call Regis right now!” 

“Okay… But a national emergency would have been fun to watch on the news!”

“You are a psychopath!” 

“But you love me for it!” 

Noctis laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s about me. I kind of did a runner from the Citadel so I could come and see you.” 

Noct had gotten up early and sneaked out of the Citadel without telling a soul so he could spend some time with his best friend. Because Prom wasn’t well, Noctis thought that Prom could do without the stress of guards being at his house. So he just didn’t tell anyone… it was okay though. Both Cor and Ardyn were here, he was completely fine.

“Noct!” Prom laughed.

“See that is how much I care buddy.” 

“Thanks Noct.” 

Yeah… Prom could see that now. 

Because Noct didn’t want Prompto to think any further on the matter. So the raven-haired prince smiled at his best friend and turned on his TV. “Let’s play some video games.”

* * *

Things were getting better. 

Prompto still found it hard to eat but with the help of his therapist and his family, he was slowly starting to understand the importance of having a balanced diet and that being at a healthy weight and underweight were completely different things. He still saw himself as fat and looking into the mirror haunted him but with each week that past, things were getting a little brighter for him. Seeing Noctis, Ignis and Gladio helped as well. Because when he was with them he could try and forget about what was happening to him. His dads… Prom thought he would be truly lost without them. They loved him, and Prom was starting to see everything that they were doing it was entirely for his benefit and that they wanted to do it. It wasn’t because they had to. Because he was sticking to his treatment plan, the doctors had now said that he didn’t have to come in on the weekends and he could start eating at home. The next goal was to be able to have the majority of his meals at home and only go in to speak to his therapist. And the therapist said that was a promising goal to have, but they needed to take it one step at a time. Prom was starting to see that too. It could take months or years until he recovered, but as long as he had the support of everyone he loved, it didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

However, there were still many problems and obstacles Prompto had to overcome to get there. But there was one problem that the doctors couldn’t fix. So Prompto went to his dads. 

“Dads?” 

“Yes, my Sunbeam. Is everything alright?” Ardyn asked with a smile, putting his phone away. This chat with Somnus could wait. 

“I don’t know.” Prom said, not knowing where to start. 

“Okay, that’s alright. Come here.” Cor assured him, moving along the sofa so he could sit between him and Ardyn. 

Prom sat down and still not knowing where to begin. When Prom first discovered he had lost the ability to use his daemonic powers, he was terrified. He hadn’t lost the ability so far, so the poor boy was confused as to why they no longer worked. But because he was starting to come to grips that he wasn’t well and was starting to do something about it, he thought his daemonic powers would return to him. But they hadn’t. And because they hadn’t Prom was starting to see himself as broken again and he knew he had to tell someone before it escalated out of control. He didn’t want to worry or upset anyone after all. 

Prom took in a deep breath. “I can’t use my powers anymore, they don’t work.” 

“Right. Ardyn, you are more educated on this them me.” Cor said, letting Ardyn take over. 

“Yes. Okay, sunbeam, sometimes when people are ill certain bodily functions no longer work. For example, when women are ill for whatever reason their periods stop. It’s like the body’s way of saying that something might be wrong. So maybe, you not being able to use your powers anymore, is your body’s way of helping you realise this.” If Ardyn was honest, he was very shocked that Prom had told them this, and he didn’t really have a clue. But it was the only logical conclusion he could think up. 

Prom listened and nodded in agreement as he looked down at his hands sadly. “It means I am not like you anymore though…” 

“I don’t want you to be like me. I want you to be your own person.” Ardyn tried to lessen his worries as he ran his fingers through Prom’s hair. 

“But… I could protect Noct when I had them.” 

“You can protect Noctis my darling, with or without them.” 

Cor patted Prom on the back as he spoke. “Mate, I don’t have powers. I still protect Regis and Noctis.” 

“See, it doesn’t matter that you have lost that ability. You are still you and that is the imporant thing.” 

“Okay.” Prom nodded. But still… Prom may still be conflicted with himself, but having his powers made him unique. He knew that it used to scare his dads when he used them, but he tried to only use them to help others. That was what Prom wanted to do with his life. Protect others and protect Noct and be by his side when he was crowned King. That was when he made up his mind. Because unless Prompto was better, he couldn’t do that. He knew this still wasn’t a goal to solely benefit himself but it was a start. He had to gain those powers back to help everyone. That was what he was going to do. “I want to get them back.” 

“I have no doubt you will Sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled.

“Okay. I need to call Noct.” 

When Prom left, Cor and Ardyn sat in silence for a moment. This was some unexpected information and they didn’t know whether or not to be happy about this. For years, they had been hoping that Prom would lose his daemonic abilities, not because they were scared he would do anything bad, but they knew what a delicate soul he was. If heaven forbid, he accidentally hurt someone Prom would never forgive himself. But now that it had happened… it also most felt wrong. 

“We were waiting for that to happen since we first got him.” Cor said flatly, leaning back into the sofa. 

“I know. Now it has happened… it is horrible for him.” Ardyn sighed, quite confused as to how that had occurred. 

“This is a lot harder then I thought it was going to be, Ardyn.” Cor admitted. 

Ardyn took hold of Cor’s hand and kissed it gently as he snuggled up to Cor on the sofa. “We will get through it though darling. We always do.” 

“I know we do. But… this is so hard for him. Now, his powers are gone and he is focusing on getting them back. I mean, do you think he will ever be able to do that?” 

“No human other then myself have been able to possess daemonic abilities. I am not certain he will, and I am not certain he won’t. But… the daemons don’t think he will. I know I shouldn’t talk to them, but all they want is for Prom to get better. So I don’t see why they would lie to me this time.” 

“I just want him safe.” 

“He is now, my darling.” 

Cor grabbed Ardyn’s hand tighter. “We need to agree on something. We never let this happen again. No matter what happens, with you, me, Noctis, Regis, Lucis, anyone. We don’t let this happen to our son.”

“It won’t.” 

Cor hugged Ardyn and laid on his husband’s chest at that. They had to get through this. And together all three of them would. No matter how long it took. 

* * *

Months had passed and it had been hard. So fucking hard. There had been tears, there had been relapses, there had been an assassination attempt on both Ncot’s and Regis’s life, there had been nightmares but finally, finally, after all that hardship. Prompto was at a healthy enough weight to go to school. His fears had not change but they had lessened and the therapy was working. Prom’s weight was stable and now he could do stuff that kids his age did. Like going to school. 

When he entered his classroom, he parked his but right next to his best friends and smiled brightly at him. “Hey, Noct!” 

“Prom?! Prompto!” Noct gasped, feeling more awake then he had ever been in his entire life and hugged Prom with all his might. “I’ve missed you dude! You didn’t tell me you were coming back to school!” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. It is only for a couple of afternoons to start off with.” Prom laughed, letting go of Noct. 

“I don’t care. I am so happy to have you back.” Noctis smiled, and he knew this smile was not going to leave his face for a while. 

“It feels good to be back.” Prom agreed. 

It did. It really did. Hopefully, as time progressed Prom would start to enjoy more stuff and start morphing back into the sunbeam child that everyone saw him as. That was his new goal in life. Be the person he used to be. No. Be better than that. 

Be stronger than before and beat this eating disorder. Deep down, Prom knew he could do that. And he was going to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, the future is looking brighter. 
> 
> Cause this was a sad fic, the next story will be nothing but fluff. 
> 
> Until next time bye!


End file.
